Returned Foe
by WolfOfTheta
Summary: Takes place five months after the events of "The Wolf". An old friend returns to Sonic and the others to warn them of a mysterious grey hedgehog who threatens them and the world. I forgot what the ratings meant so I put T just to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hello again.**

 **I hope you're ready for more crap story plots and writing.**

 **To be honest I quite like this story soooo...**

 **Disclaimer: I own the wolf, Sonic and Co. belong to Sonic Team SEGA**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

The inky blue-black sky suddenly turned into a pale pink shot with gold as the sun broke over the horizon. The air became alive with noise as birds began their morning chorus.

On the ground, a large pasture was illuminated by the early sun. Large boulders on the pasture cast long dark shadows on the grass. Behind one of these boulders, facing away from the sunrise, was a figure whose features were hidden by a long cloak. They were sat down on the slightly damp grass, using a small torch to read a book. However, as soon as they realised that the sun had risen, they switched off the torch, stood up, and placed both torch and book in some sort of inside pocket of the cloak.

However, they had barely moved out from behind the rock when they heard voices, and jolted back with fear.

"So, you and your troop are prepared?"

"Yes, sir,"

The cloaked figure cautiously shifted so they could observe without being spotted. One of the speakers was some sort of monster that slightly resembled some sort of big cat. It was sat in front a grey hedgehog, listening intently. The hedgehog was a dark grey colour, with teal stripes and peircing green eyes that looked like those of a snake. The strangest thing about him, however, that he had no mouth.  
The creature began to speak again.  
"What are the three priority targets, master?"

The hedgehog began to pace, and the eavesdropper lost sight of him.  
"They are three hedgehogs," he said, turning to pace the other way "they go by the names of Sonic, Shadow and Silver," he stopped pacing and eyed the creature with a manic glint in his eye "when you find them, kill on sight. But, leave Shadow to me. Kill them as you wish, just make sure they are out of the way when the plan moves forward next week,"

The names of two of the hedgehogs sparked further interest in the eavesdropper, and they leant in closer. They stopped moving as the hedgehog's ears twitched. He looked around for a moment before facing the creature again.  
The creature stood, and growled a little.  
"But, Mephiles! Surely these hedgehogs will recognise you and your troops! They'll stop us too easily!" he exclaimed. Mephiles chuckled and a strange purple sphere appeared in his hand, which made the creature recoil a little in fear.  
"They will have no memory of me, or you, I assure you," he leant down so he could whisper to the creature "I also suggest that you don't question my authority again,"

He held up the sphere close to the creature's head, who cowered slightly.  
"M-my apologies, Sir...i-it won't happen again

Mephiles' mouthless muzzle appeared to curve into a smirk.  
"Good," he said silkily, straightening up "now, return to your post,"

The creature nodded and bowed deeply before becoming encased in a lilac glow. With a short flash, it disappeared from view, leaving Mephiles alone.

Mephiles extinguished the sphere that was still in his palm and lowered his hand to his side. He laughed softly and turned towards the rock, where the cloaked figure was still hiding. "So, my friend, care to reveal yourself?"

The eavesdropper froze and their breathing quickened at his words. Nevertheless, they stood up straight and slowly joined Mephiles round the other side of the boulder.  
"You knew I was there," they said, surprised. Mephiles nodded.  
"I did," he replied calmly.

"And you didn't say?" the stranger replied "I heard everything,"

Mephiles tensed.  
"Yes, you did," he muttered, eyeing the stranger with discontent "you are aware I cannot let you live, aren't you?"

The purple sphere that he had previously threatened the creature with had reappeared. The stranger did not seem deterred, and they chuckled. A gloved hand came free of the cloak and reached up to the neck clasp, unclipping it. The hood fell down as the cloak fell to the floor, revealing a white and cyan she-wolf.  
"You know," she said, smirking "that's just what I was thinking,"

And with that, she flung an electrical sphere at Mephiles, who barely dodged it. He fired his sphere at her, and her eyes widened a little as it skimmed past her. She threw up a protective shield as Mephiles' spheres fired at her again. She growled.  
"You know, I know two of those hedgehogs," she yelled. She darted towards Mephiles and roundhouse kicked him to the ground "one of which is my brother,"

Mephiles had barely recovered from the kick when he felt the wolf hoist him up roughly by his shoulders and slam him against the boulder, causing a deep crack to run up from the point of impact. His vivid green eyes were met with her furious royal blue ones.  
"And let me assure you, buddy, I will protect those hedgehogs to my last breath. So, whatever you have planned, it ain't happening,"

With that, the grey hedgehog was thrown to the ground, where he landed with a loud groan. By the time he had stood up properly, the ivory wolf had gone, her long brown cloak left discarded on the grass. He rubbed his head, absolutely livid.

"Oh," he snarled under his breath "we shall see about that,"

* * *

 ***Cries***

 **That was horrible :D**

 **The "creature" that Mephiles was talking to was a purple Iblis Biter from Sonic '06. I didn't know how to describe it XD.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **R &R!**

 **~W.O.T~**


	2. Creepy Grey Hedgehog

**Oh dear.**

 **I think my writing is actually degrading as I continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the wolf only, the rest is owned by Sonic Team SEGA**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Freedom Fighter HQ, Knothole. The next day.**

"So were you just friends?"

"Yes, Amy,"

"Then why didn't you want her to leave?"

"It wasn't like that, Amy,"

Amy Rose squinted her eyes suspiciously at the blue hedgehog sat on the chair opposite her. Sonic had his elbows on the table and had his head in his hands, clearly uninterested in the conversation. This had happened quite a few times for the past five months, and Sonic was sick and tired of it.

Amy crossed her arms and slumped back.  
"And I know that because...?" she said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"She didn't suit me, Ames. She'd probably go with..." he thought for a second "I don't know, someone like Silver,"

His pink raised her eyebrows at his words, still not believing him.

"Are you guys talkin' 'bout Kate again?"

The two hedgehogs turned to the door of the hub, where Bunnie and Antoine had just walked in. Bunnie slumped down on the sofa, and her husband sat down next to her. Antoine smiled mischeviously at Amy.  
"I was under ze impression zat Sonic has something for Miss Sally, _non_?"

Amy shot a look of hate at Antoine and Sonic flushed slightly and face palmed.  
"Antoine...buddy...don't make it worse..."

There was an awkward pause until Sonic found a way to spruce up conversation.  
"Uh...where is Sal', anyway?"

Bunnie tapped her hand on her metal knee as she thought for a moment.  
"She's with Nicole. Ah think they're checkin' up on the nanites,"

Sonic frowned.  
"Is there something wrong with them?"

"Nah. Ah think it's just regular check up,"

There was more silence until a green flash caught their attention and Shadow appeared in the hub, carrying something brown over his shoulder. Sonic sat up properly.  
"Any luck?"

Shadow shook his head and dumped the brown thing on one of the empty chairs.  
"No," he said simply "although, I did find that cloak in Emerald Hill,"

Sonic stood up and picked up the cloak from its place on the chair, and he looked confused at its weight.  
"There's something in this..." he said distractedly as he began rooting round inside the pockets. Shadow threw himself down into the armchair opposite the sofa.  
"I found it by a load of scorch marks and a boulder with a huge crack in it," he said casually "I'm guessing that someone dropped it in a scuffle,"  
Amy widened her eyes.  
"Really? I hope nobody was hurt..."

Meanwhile, Sonic's search had brought up a small torch and a book. He flicked through the pages and looked at the front cover. At the title, he felt his stomach drop. _1984_...  
"Oh no..."

Everyone looked at Sonic expectantly when he said that.  
"What is it, _mon amie_?" Antoine asked, his brow creasing.

Sonic placed both book and torch on the table and everyone gathered round.  
"I talked with Kate before she left, and this...she said this was her favourite book,"

Bunnie gasped.  
"Ya think she got into a fight?"

Shadow seemed the most troubled by this.  
"The place was a mess when I got there. It looked like someone got slammed into a wall," he said worriedly "But...if she was as powerful as you told me, Faker, maybe she had the upper hand?"

Sonic picked up the cloak and held it out in front of him, as though checking its size.  
"Maybe..." he said "but, who would she pick a fight with?"  
A new voice made them all whip around, and Sonic's expression fell into one of surprise.

"Perhaps a creepy grey hedgehog who wants to kill everyone,"

It was Kate, and she looked perfectly fine. She smiled at Sonic.  
"Hello again, Sonic,"

Sonic was at a complete loss for words.  
"Kate? Why...why are you...?"

Kate walked over to them and spoke indifferently.  
"I told you. I ran into a psychotic grey hedgehog, slammed him into a wall and lost my cloak," she stared at the brown material that Sonic was still holding "huh. Looks like you found it,"

The blue hedgehog shook his head. And pointed at his black and red counterpart.  
"No, Shadow found it,"

Kate looked at the hedgehog. It took her a minute to realise, but when she did, her mouth fell open.  
"You're the...you're my..."

"Yes,"

"You were there-!"

"Yes, I was,"

Kate seemed overwhelmed by this, but composed herself quickly.  
"R-right, OK," she said. She then pointed first at Sonic, and then at Shadow, muttering to herself "right...so you're Sonic, and you're Shadow..." she paused, and looked around "who's Silver?"

Sonic frowned in confusion.  
"Silver?" he asked her "why do you need Silver?"

Kate's expression turned solemn and she adopted a serious tone.  
"Because he's in danger," she gestured round the room "you're _all_ in danger,"

* * *

 **Good cliffhanger? No? OK...**

 **There were quite a few comic book references in this (eg. Knothole, Nanites, Nicole) so you might not understand them :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :D**

 **R &R!**

 **~W.O.T~**


	3. Run

**OK my writing is definitely degrading as time passes I'm sure of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Kate. The rest belongs to Sonic Team SEGA**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Because he's in danger. You're all in danger,"

There was silence, utter silence, at her words. Nearly everyone stared at the wolf, either with a concerned of panicked look on their face. The only one who's expression had remained indifferent was Shadow. He leant back against the wall of the hub and was the first to reply.  
"Why us? Did this hedgehog mention us specifically?"  
Kate nodded.  
"You, Sonic and Silver, yeah," she told Shadow before pointing at him "he told his weird minion thing that he wanted to kill you in his own way, though,"  
There was a pause as Shadow digested this. "Outstanding," he muttered after a while. Sonic placed Kate's cloak over the back of the sofa and scratched his head in a confused way as he looked at Kate.  
"A grey hedgehog...doesn't ring a bell..."

Kate clicked her fingers at his words and nodded frantically.  
"He said you wouldn't remember!" she exclaimed, completely dumbstruck "I wonder how he knew?"

Sonic shrugged and turned to Amy, Bunnie and Antoine.  
"Sound familiar to any of you guys?"

They shook their heads. Kate's ears drooped and she bit her lip.  
"I'm so glad to have you guys around when the world's in danger," she said sarcastically. After she noticed the fresh looks of confusion on their faces, she added "I heard him say the plan moves forward next week. I assumed it wasn't good,"

Sonic nodded a few times in understanding.  
"Right...OK...we need Silver..." he turned to Bunnie and Antoine "could you go and find Tails and tell him to come here?"  
The couple nodded before leaving the hub. Sonic looked back at Kate and saw she was frowning, her face slightly contorted with guilt.  
"Why do we need Tails?" she asked matter-of-factly. Sonic opened his mouth to answer but Shadow beat him to it.  
"So we can get to Silver's time,"

Kate widened her eyes in surprise.  
"His _time_?" she repeated in shock before composing herself "you lot get around, huh?"

They stopped talking as a familiar orange fox stepped into the headquarters. Once again, he was focused on his monitor, but he looked up as he entered.  
"Hey, Sonic!" he said cheerfully "what can I do-? Oh...hi, Kate,"

The wolf and the fox exchanged an awkward glance as they both remembered the events in the shack five months ago. Kate looked away and cleared her throat.  
"Um...yes...hello, Tails,"

There was a very awkward pause, and Sonic clapped his hands together to break the silence.  
"So, Tails," he began "we need to get to Silver. Could you set us up, pal?"

Tails gave a thumbs up in confirmation.  
"You bet, Sonic!"

*half an hour later*

Sonic and Tails were in the lab section of the HQ. Tails was working on a machine to get them to Silver's time whilst listening to Kate retell her encounter with Mephiles. When she had finished, Tails turned to her briefly before continuing with his work.  
"Mephiles...I don't recognise the name..." he murmured "did he not mention anything about the stuff we can't remember?"

Kate shook her head.  
"No. He just...he just had this weird feeling about him," she told him "like...I don't know...empty, y'know?"

Sonic shrugged and looked up at Kate hopefully.  
"You can use your sixty percent, can't you?" he asked "you know, to beat him?"

Kate chuckled a little bit, clearly confused by Sonic's question.  
"What?"

The blue hedgehog frowned, a little unsure as to why Kate was confused at his question. He lowered his voice.  
"You know, your father! Sirius! You can use that, right?"

Kate's eyes widened, and she laughed nervously as she ran a hand through the fur on her head.  
"I...I never said I could use it, hedgehog..."

At her words, Tails dropped the tool he was holding and Sonic's mouth fell open in surprise. Kate laughed more, as she had no idea why they were reacting like this.  
"What? I never said I could. It's just _there_ ,"

The blue hedgehog was utterly speechless. Tails, however, turned to face Kate.  
"But...I don't understand! It makes up sixty percent of your power! It gives off energy readings! How can you not access it?"  
Sonic jumped on the bandwagon.  
"Kate, you survived a direct hit from a missile because of it!"

Kate held up her hands defensively, beginning to get a bit overwhelmed.  
"I don't know...I-I just can't," she stammered "maybe I can...I dunno...I just don't know how..."  
She sighed deeply before continuing.  
"I'm sorry...but I don't know how..."

There was silence for a minute or two before Kate briskly left the lab to join Shadow in the main hub. Amy had already left, and the black hedgehog had been waiting patiently for Tails to finish making the machine. He opened his eyes at Kate's entrance.

"It it finished?" he asked. Kate slumped down on the sofa and shook her head softly.

"Not yet,"

She placed her head in one hand. Shadow, sensing something wrong with her, walked round to sit on the armchair opposite her. He leant back and crossed his arms.  
"What's the matter?"

Kate shifted a little at his question.  
"Nothing,"

Shadow wasn't convinced in the slightest, but he knew not to continue asking her about it. Instead, he brought something else up.  
"I remember you," he said casually "in Eggman's base. You were on the table next to me,"

Kate didn't respond. Shadow gave a smal huff in annoyance.  
"You're allowed to speak to me, you know," he told her, more harsher than he expected. Kate looked up at his comment, a small smirk playing at her lips.  
"I'm aware of that," she said shortly "and yes, I remember you too,"

There was a short pause before Shadow spoke to her again.  
"Faker told me what happened," he said, making Kate shiver "you still haven't got over it, have you?"

Kate's blue eyes met with his red ones again, and she smiled sadly at him.  
"How did you know?" she asked, an small hint of sarcasm edging her tone. Shadow replied with a quiet voice.  
"You can't look him in the eye,"

Kate's ears drooped at his statement, and she broke eye contact with him. She opened her mouth to speak, but failed, and she simply shook her head in apparent shame. Shadow sat forward, and spoke with a more light-hearted tone.  
"Listen, don't beat yourself up over it," he said kindly "you'll forgive yourself in time, just wait,"

Kate turned to him again, smiling.  
"I didn't take you for the advice giving type," she said in surprise.

Shadow shrugged and stretched a little.  
"I have my moments,"

Suddenly, the door to the lab was flung open, ending their conversation. Sonic stepped out first, followed by Tails, who was carrying some sort of metal box. He dumped it near the main computer and monitor and used a cable to plug it in. "OK," he said whilst rapidly typing away "this should drop us off in the correct time zone but...uh oh..."

His words were met with a frown from Kate.  
"Uh oh?" she repeated "why is there an 'uh oh'?"

Tails grumbled a little.  
"There's not enough energy to determine coordinates. We'll all be dropped off at different locations,"

There was yet another pause, before Sonic spoke out to break the silence.  
"Heh, that should make things easier if we're all spread out," he turned to Kate and Shadow "you guys good to go?"

The two of them nodded, and they approached Tails' machine. The young fox flipped a switch, and turned round to face them.  
"Alright...here we go!"

And with that, the four of them were pulled into a swirling blue vortex.

* * *

***Outskirts of Onyx City-200 years into the future***

Kate landed with a hard thump on her back, causing the wind to be knocked out of her and stars to appear in her eyes. Her head was aching and incredibly dazed and the sky above her was spinning around. With a grunt, she placed both of her hands firmly on what felt like cold concrete and slowly pushed herself up. She closed her eyes as the ground began to swoop beneath her and groaned.

The dizziness took a long time to subside, and when it did, Kate sat up properly and stared in front of her.  
She appeared to be in some sort of housing district. She could see the glass windows of office buildings in the city glittering a short way away.  
Overall, it didn't look overly futuristic. The houses were brick, the roads she could see were concrete. Although, she had no idea how far she had travelled. More than likely, it was only about thirty or so years from her own time.  
She looked around as she rose to her feet. Just as Tails had said, she was on her own. The thought caused her to panic a bit, but she managed to pull herself together as she began to make her way to the shining city in the distance.

Every person Kate passed was studied carefully for the characteristics that Sonic had told her to look out for. With each one she passed, however, Kate noticed how exhausted everyone looked, and how said some of them were.

Soon, she found herself it what looked like the main citadel, and she began to scan the crowds for any sign of a white hedgehog. As time went on, she found herself to be less and less hopeful of finding him. She was prepared to leave the citadel, when she heard a panicked cry.

Kate whipped around to see four large, heavily armed robots making their way through the crowd, which quickly began to disperse. The robots were advancing on a small lynx, who was shaking from head to foot. The troop stopped in front of him, and the lynx cowered in fear. The lead robot lifted up its huge claw like hand to point at him.  
" **Jade class worker 702. You have been found guilty of missing your shift. You are therefore sentenced to prison without a hearing,** " the robot bellowed, moving forward a little.

The lynx staggered back, tripping over his own feet as he tried to run from the troop.  
"N-no...please..." he begged "I-I'll work d-double the next shift...I p-p-promise..."

The leader ignored the lynx's offer, and roughly grabbed him in its metal hand. The lynx yelled for help and struggled against his captor, but it was useless.

Kate growled as the robots began to take the lynx away, and charged at the leader as she charged up her psychokinesis.

She used her power to grab hold of the robots leg and move it from underneath it. The bot fell, losing grip of its prisoner as it did so. The lynx rolled out of its claw, and Kate moved in front of him.  
"Go! Get out of here! Run!"

The sound of slowly dying footsteps confirmed Kate of the lynx's escape, and she faced the rest of the troop.

The leader had recovered, and its eyes were now blazing red. It focused on Kate for a minute before bellowing out an instruction to its fellows.  
" **Clairvoyance detected. Engage anti-clairvoyance mode. All units report to the main citadel,** "

The robot's order made Kate frown in confusion.  
"Anti-clairvoyance...?"

She leapt out of the way as multiple missiles were fired at her. She caught a few with her power flung them back at the robots, causing four of them to explode.  
More of them were converging on her from all directions, and she was beginning to struggle under all of the assailents.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand.

Fearing it to be one of the patrol robots, Kate tried to yank her hand away as she faced the one who grabbed it. She was met with kind gold eyes, which belonged to a silvery-white hedgehog.  
He glanced briefly at the bots before directing his gaze back at her.  
" _Run_ ,"

* * *

 **Ta da.**

 **What a mess.**

 **Once again Onyx City is a reference to the comics. It's just the place where Silver lives in the comics.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed despite the steady worsening of my writing.**

 **R &R!**

 **~W.O.T~**


	4. New Friends, old foe

**Holy sh*t**

 **Why can't...I just...write good stuff...**

 **I got no sleep last night and this is very bad as a result.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Kate, the rest belongs to Sonic Team SEGA, blah blah...**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

" _Run_ ,"

The hedgehog had yanked Kate to the side before she had a chance to register what was even happening. He began to lead her off down a side street, ducking under the crushing arm of one of the patrol bots as he did so. The booming voice of the lead robot could be heard from the main plaza behind them.

" **Target in sector Z7B. Pursuit mode engaged** ,"

At that moment, smaller robots dropped down from above them, one in front, the other behind, trapping them in the narrow side street. The hedgehog grinded to a halt and let go of Kate's hand. The two of them stood back to back, and Kate turned her head to the hedgehog.

"I assume you have a plan after dragging me down here?" she said exasperatedly.

The white hedgehog nodded once, and he used his psychokinesis to crush the robot in front of him.

"We just have to make it to the back alleys!" he replied "we'll be safer there!"

Kate nodded in response and fired an electrical sphere at the bot she could see. The sphere shot right through it and the machine fell to the ground with a clunk and a flurry of sparks. However, as soon as it hit the ground, more of the patrol bots could be seen entering the street. The hedgehog turned and gestured to her before taking off again.

"Come on!"

They continued to run down the street, pursued with sprays of bullets and the occasional guard dropping down in an attempt to intercept them. They soon reached multiple turns and twists in the street. The hedgehog followed them, behind him still followed a very sceptical Kate.

The clunking of the patrol bots soon died away until it was virtually silent. The hedgehog stopped abruptly in a small alleyway and slumped against the wall, shortly followed by Kate. The ivory wolf leant back against the opposite wall, panting slightly. Kate chuckled a bit, and looked at the entrance of the alley, concerned.

"Won't they follow us here?"

The hedgehog shook his head.

"Nope. These alleys aren't official. It's not on their mapping system,"

There was silence for a few minutes until the hedgehog held out his right hand.

"My name's Silver. Silver the hedgehog," he said whilst smiling kindly. Kate took his offer, and shook his hand briefly.

"Kate the wolf," she replied before staring at him, confused "what do they mean by anti-clairvoyance?"

Silver stood up straight and ran a hand through the long quills on the back of his head.

"They eliminate people like us. Y'know, the ones with powers. They're still under Council programming even though the Council fell a few years ago," he explained "they were designed to destroy any threat to the Council,"

Kate chuckled, her eyes widening slightly.

"Nice to know the future's so bright," she grumbled quietly. Her statement made Silver's head snap up.

"What did you say?" he blurted out. Kate frowned for a moment before realising what he meant.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not from this time...uh...do you know Sonic?" she asked. When Silver nodded, Kate grinned "I was sent here to find you,"

Silver looked away from her and began to scan around the alley.

"Where is he?"

Kate laughed nervously.

"Yeah...thing is Tails' machine didn't have enough power for coordinates...so..."

Silver nodded in understanding as Kate trailed off.

"Right..." he began "we'll wait until it dies down a bit and then we'll go back to my place, OK?"

Kate replied with a thumbs up and a nod.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, listening to the distant trundling of the bots and the loud chatter of people. Kate stared around, and remembered something that she needed to know.

"How far in the future am I?" she asked. Silver thought for a moment.

"About two hundred years," he said matter of factly. Kate's eyes widened before she frowned. "Thought the future would be better than this..." she said quietly, before quickly adding "no offence!"

Silver shrugged and laughed a little.

"None taken. Things could be loads better..." his tone grew slightly solemn, before he managed to control himself and smile "c'mon. This way,"

He turned to the left hand side of the alley and began to walk away, shortly followed by Kate. None of them spoke whilst Silver guided them through the maze of alleyways. After a few minutes, Silver turned to Kate curiously.

"So, why did you need to find me?"

They took a left turn.

"I heard this hedgehog called Mephiles talking about a plan of his," she replied casually "you were on his priority list with Sonic and Shadow,"

Silver frowned in confusion.

"Mephiles...doesn't seem familiar..."

Kate nodded her head as she had done with Sonic before.

"He did say you wouldn't remember him. Whatever happened, it must've have been bad. The guy looked like he was on a war path,"

As they walked, Kate scanned every aspect of the place they were in. It was dirty and damp, and was in complete contrast to the shining city centre not that far away. Kate was so lost in thought, she didn't notice Silver stopping in front of a sharp turn off blocked by beams of wood. The white hedgehog was about to begin to climb through, before he turned to Kate a little worriedly.

"Listen...there's someone else here and he can be a little..." he struggled for the right word "...enthuastic with new people,"

Kate raised her brow at him.

"Can't be that bad, right?"

In response, Silver opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. He nodded a few times distractedly before climbing over the first beam and ducking under the second. Kate clambered through after him, slightly sceptical.

They emerged in a bright, small, grass covered courtyard. In it, there were a few worn out sofas with fabric canopies over them. There were also a few pathways that lead off of the courtyard. It was cleverly concealed within the taller buildings surrounding it, and appeared to be virtually unreachable.

As soon as they entered, a loud, jovial voice reached them.

"Ah! Silver! Mein friend!"

Following the voice was a tall, thin, blue skinned man in a long lab coat. His hair was white and stuck up in odd places and he wore half moon glasses which were balanced on the end of his nose. Silver gave a small smile.

"Hi, Prof."

The man looked at Silver with mock sterness.

"Ze guards are kicking up quite ze fuss," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder "vhat did you do this time?"

Silver gave a small huff indignantly.

"Me? I haven't done anything!" he retorted, annoyed. The man smiled knowingly.

"Really?" he said "vell, vhat is all ze commotion abou-?"

He stopped as he noticed Kate for the first time, and the wolf smiled a little awkwardly. There was a pause, and then Kate nearly jumped out of her fur as the man grasped her hand firmly with his own.

"Ah! Forgive me. I am Professor Von Shlemmer. Who might you be?"

Kate fumbled over her words as she tried to reply.

"Erm...K-Kate..."

Von Shlemmer was apparently over the moon. He shook her hand again vigourously.

"An absolute pleasure, Miss,"

He finally let go of her hand and looked at Silver with a sly smile.

"So Silver! You never told me you had a girlfriend!"

His words caused both Silver and Kate to go slightly red. Kate took a deep breath and laughed and Silver pressed a palm to his forehead.

"Prof..." he muttered "I've only just met her...she's not even from this _time_..."

There was a very awkward pause before Von Shlemmer burst out laughing. Whilst he was distracted, Kate leaned over to Silver and lowered her voice.

"A little enthusiastic?" she whispered sarcastically "a _little_?"

Silver moved his hand away from his face.

"I know, I know..."

Kate moved back again as the professor calmed down.

"O-oho. Forgive me again. I'm afraid I am clueless vhen it comes to this topic..."

Another pause. It was silent until Silver noticed something on Kate's wrist.

"Is that a communicator?"

Kate looked down at the device she had completely forgotten about. Tails had given these to everyone before they had set off. However, upon closer inspection, she saw that it had a large crack in it.

"Yeah," she said vaguely "but it must've got busted in my trip over here,"

Von Shlemmer piped up again, once again grabbing her hand.

"Not to worry! I can get zis fixed up in a jiffy!"

Before Kate had a chance to object, Von Shlemmer snapped it off and quickly walked off into one of the pathways. When he was gone, Kate rolled her eyes as Silver went over to one of the sofas and slumped down.

"A _little_ enthusiastic, he says," she laughed. Once again, Silver waved it off.

"Yeah, yeah," he yawned "so I might have lied a bit,"

Kate laughed again before she joined her new friend on the sofa. Silver picked up a nearby rock with his psychokinesis as he spoke to Kate again.

"So, when did you meet Sonic?"

At his words, Kate bit her lip and her ears drooped slightly.

"About five months ago, in my time," she said quietly. Silver frowned at her discomfort.

"How did you meet him?" he asked tentatively. Kate looked down at the ground in apparent shame, and Silver desperately tried to apologise.

"S-sorry," he said quickly "I didn't know it was..."

He trailed off before turning away from her. It was a moment before Kate replied.

"I er...don't want to talk about it," she mumbled "I-I can't..."

Silver nodded in understanding before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I attacked him when we first met," he said, making Kate look up.

"You did?"

Silver nodded and scowled a little in embarassment.

"Yeah...uh...I got caught up in a brawl on Anti-Mobius and...well..." he paused "y'know what? I don't wanna talk about it either..."

They laughed, and Silver smiled as he moved his hand away before they both reverted back to silence.

Meanwhile, Von Shlemmer had repaired the communicator in his work area. He blew it a little to clear it of any dust.

"Hm...not bad, not bad at all..."

Smiling to himself, he made his way to the pathway before a small beeping caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks, and turned to the source of the noise. It was his scanner. He rushed over to it and picked it up.

On the screen, it showed three energy signals, one significantly bigger than the other two.

"My my..." he said in amazement "you are giving off some _very_ impressive signals, my dear..."

He looked through the narrow pathway at the wolf who was laughing with Silver before placing the scanner back down. Best not pry, he thought to himself. Whatever that sixty percent was, it was more than likely none of his business.

So, regaining his bright attitude, he stepped back out into the main courtyard, holding up the communicator proudly.

"See! Hah! Not even a challenge!"

Kate was the first up and she rushed over to retrieve it. She replaced it around her wrist and tapped it a few times. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Static was the only reply, and she looked up at Von Shlemmer expectantly. The professor chuckled nervously.

"Hm. Yes. Vell...it was greatly damaged. I only managed to repair it for short range transmissions..."

Silver gave an exasperated sigh whilst Kate tapped the communicator again.

"Can anyone hear me?"

Static came through again. This time however, a voice accompanied it.

"Kate? Yes, I'm receiving you," It was Shadow. Kate spoke louder to beat the noise of the static.

"Shadow! Good. Where are you?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"I'm not sure. Some kind of plaza,"

Silver was the one who spoke this time.

"Shadow, stay there! You're really close. I'll come and get you,"

"Roger that,"

The transmission cut, and Silver rushed back over to the entrance to the courtyard.

"I'll be right back!"

10 minutes later*

Kate sat up as she saw Silver return with a familiar black hedgehog climbing through behind him. As they emerged, Kate stood up to greet them.

After a short smile at Silver, Kate turned to Shadow.

"Where did you land?"

Shadow pointed east to where they were now.

"In a construction site. I saw the city and thought that was the best place to look,"

Kate nodded.

"Any sign of Sonic?"

"No,"

Silver grumbled a little.

"Guess we'll have to wait, then"

They continued to talk for a few minutes when a new voice reached them, taking them completely by surprise.

"Well well. Long time, no see,"

The two hedgehog's and the wolf all snapped their heads up at the voice, and Kate growled.

"That's him," he told the other two "that's Mephiles,"

The grey hedgehog that had appeared so suddenly in their presence laughed a cold, cruel laugh. "Oh, how I've been looking forward to this," he snarled, his eyes glinting manically "I've been thinking about this moment for so long, and I will enjoy watching you die,"

* * *

 ***inaudible screeching***

 **I really need to sleep. This isn't good for me DX**

 **Just gonna say, Von Shlemmer has a German accent, and I had no idea how to write it.**

 **This was even worse than what I usually do, and I really am sorry XDDD**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :D**

 **RR!**

 **~W.O.T~**


	5. Reunion

**Ohhhh dear this is bad.**

 **So incredibly bad.**

 **Why can't I just _write?_**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the wolf. The rest is owned by Sonic Team SEGA.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I've been thinking about this moment for a long time, and I will enjoy watching you die,"

There was silence as the three of them stared it out with the grey hedgehog. Mephiles' eyes glittered with hate, but it was cleverly masked by his calm and cool demeanor. His bright green eyes moved around, piercing each of them in turn. Shadow stepped forward a little, frowning at the sight of his grey and teal counterpart. Mephiles.

"Well, it has been a while, hasn't it, Shadow?" he said silkily. Shadow remained indifferent, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Why can't I remember you?" he asked quietly "how do you know me?" he gestured to Silver "how do you know us?"

Mephiles began to pace, not looking away from them the whole time.

"The events were erased from time, thanks to Princess Elise and that blue idiot," he snapped coldly "after you defeated Solaris, Iblis died away, but I survived. Locked in the time-space rift, I had millenia to think of a way to kill you," he stopped and waved his arms around "and here I am,"

In the meantime, Kate had apparently got bored of Mephiles' speech, and was fiddling around with the wrist communicator. She looked up at the silence, and waved to Mephiles as a go ahead.

"Don't worry. I'm listening," she said matter-of-factly, her sight returning to the communicator. However, her eyes returned to Mephiles as she realised that someone was missing "the professor..."

Her words made Silver's eyes widen with horror before he advanced on Mephiles.

"What have you done with him?" Mephiles laughed.

"Don't get your quills in a knot, Silver," he teased viciously "he's fine. For now,"

Silver clenched his fist and raised it, as though he intended to punch Mephiles before he was stopped by Kate.

"Don't. He's trying to wind you up," she muttered. She then walked so she was in front of Mephiles "look, if the events were erased, technically they did nothing bad to you," she reasoned "so can't you just let it go?"

Mephiles laughed again, this time it was a genuine laugh of amusement at Kate's proposal.

"You slammed me into a boulder! And now you're asking for a truce?" He laughed again, and Kate nodded.

"I'm in a good mood today," she shrugged.

Mephiles stopped laughing and made a strange snarling noise.

"Really? Well I'm not,"

With that, he brought his fist round to collide with Kate's face, knocking her to the ground. Kate looked up, clutching her cheek and growling.

"Why, you piece of sh-"

Her words were drowned out by Shadow's Chaos Spear shooting across the courtyard and missing Mephiles by inches. He had barely recovered when he was flung backwards by Silver's Psycho Shock. He lifted up his arms, and multiple lilac portals began to form around him. The purple creatures began to climb out of them, advancing on the trio.

"It's a shame I'll have to wait for the blue buffoon, but I might as well kill you three whilst I have the chance!"

Mephiles yelled over the snarls of the creatures.

Silver immediately grabbed two of the animals, and flung them across the courtyard, where they appeared to dissolve and disappear as they hit the wall. Kate stunned a few of them with her electric spheres before she too fired them across the yard in a flash of blue green light.

Shadow, in the meantime, had taken on Mephiles, and the two of them were locked in hand to hand combat.

"You were always...such a thorn in my side," Mephiles panted as he dodged Shadow's roundhouse kick "I'll enjoy watching you suffer,"

Shadow, undeterred, sent another Chaos Spear Mephiles' way. The grey hedgehog shot backwards and hit the stone wall. Shadow approached, standing over him victoriously. However, Mephiles began to laugh.

"As if your pathetic little tricks work on me anymore!" With that, he gathered up his power and released a wave of his dark energy.

Shadow flew back across the courtyard and hit the ground with a loud thump. Kate noticed, and ran over to him, ignoring the few creatures that were still left. She crouched down next to the dazed black hedgehog.

"You OK?" she asked, slightly out of breath. Shadow nodded and grunted as he stood up. Kate rolled her eyes as Mephiles began to speak again.

"I see...so Shadow is your brother? I should've known..."

Kate straightened up, relatively unimpressed at Mephiles' perception.

"Give the guy a medal..." she yawned.

Shadow and Kate were joined by Silver, as all of the creatures were now destroyed. Mephiles was encased in the same lilac glow that had summoned the creatures, making the three of them step back.

"This has gone on for too long..." he rose up into the air "take this!"

Another dark energy wave was fired at them, this time it was strong enough to launch all three of them backwards. Mephiles dropped back down to the ground, looking smug at the sight of them disorientated on the grass.

"Now, it's time for you to-umph!"

A blue blur shot down from one of the surrounding buildings, hitting Mephiles dead-on. The blue thing bounced back, and it turned out to be a familiar blue and peach hedgehog. He yelled up to someone still on the building as Mephiles struggled to stand.

"Tails! Now!"

The orange-yellow fox dropped down behind Sonic, and fired a beam from some kind of contraption. The beam wrapped itself around Mephiles. There was a huge white light, and then he was gone.

Kate, Shadow and Silver slowly rose to their feet at the new arrivals. Sonic grinned at them.

"Sorry we're late," he said casually.

Kate was the first to reply, and looked incredibly peeved at their timing.

"Where the Hell were you?" she breathed.

Tails' face fell.

"We landed in quicksand, and it took us a while to lock onto your coordinates," he said, tensing at the memory. Sonic waved to Silver absent-mindedly.

"Nice to see you, Silver," he greeted nonchalently. He too, looked very annoyed as he remembered the place where they had ended up.

Shadow stepped forward, pointing at the machine in Tails' hands.

"What is that thing?" he asked the young fox. Tails lifted up the machine proudly.

"It's like a mini dimension cannon," he grinned "it sent him off into a barren dimension,"

Kate raised her brow in surprise at what Tails had developed, but then frowned at the device.

"I don't remember you leaving with that thing," she said curiously. Sonic was now the one who replied.

"Yeah, Tails stopped us last minute, grabbed the cannon and then sent us here," he scowled "and that's how the coordinates got frazzled and dumped us in quicksand,"

A new, bright, slightly slurred voice made them all jump in surprise.

"Vhat an ingenious piece ov equipment! May I see zhat for a minute?"

It was Professor Von Shlemmer. He dashed out of the pathway that lead to his work area and approached Tails. Silver rushed up to him, concerned.

"P-Professor! Are you OK?"

Von Shlemmer waved him off and gave him a weary smile.

"Ack, I'm fine. He only used a sleeping agent," he said. He looked at the dimension cannon in Tails' arms "may I take a quick look at zhis?"

Tails nodded a little sheepishly, and handed over the cannon. Von Shlemmer turned it over in his hands, admiring it.

In the meantime, Shadow piped up, bringing the attention back to Mephiles.

"Mephiles told us about what happened," he began, looking at Sonic and Tails "he said something about a battle with Solaris,"

Kate continued.

"Apparently it was you that caused everyone to forget it, 'cos you erased the events," she explained, pointing at Sonic. The blue hedgehog frowned.

"What? I don't remem-oh, yeah…"

Silver looked over as Von Shlemmer passed the cannon back to Tails, still beaming in admiration.

"Will he stay in that dimension?" Asked Silver. Tails thought for a moment before he shook his head.

"No. It didn't have enough power to lock him in there permanently. He'll be able to break out if it,"

Kate bit her lip.

"How long will he stay there for?" she said. Tails shrugged.

"About a day or two?"

There was silence for a minute before Sonic clapped his hands together.

"Well if that's the case, we need to get back," he said happily, breaking the slightly downcast mood. Shadow nodded in agreement before noticing another issue.

"How are we getting back?" he questioned, expecting to get a load of blank looks in reply. However, Tails once again held up the cannon proudly.

"This can easily send us all back!" he began to fiddle around with the switches on the cannon "I just need to change the setting…"

They stood in silence once again until Von Slemmer smacked a hand to his forehead, making them all jump in surprise.

"Ack! Silver! Vait a minute!"

He rushed off, leaving Silver to frown in obvious bewilderment. The others looked at him expectantly, and he shrugged.

"It's better not to question it," he said wearily.

At that moment, the professor sprinted back out again, breathless and slightly flustered. He was holding what looked like a yellow monitor similar to the one Tails had, although it had about two or three small satellite disks sticking out of the top. He handed it to Silver.

"Zhis…zhis is a time-telegraph. I developed it a few months a go in case you vere needed elsevhere," he patted the machine fondly "ve vill be able to communicate even though you are in ze past,"

Silver smiled as Von Shimmer finished his explanation.

"Thanks, Prof. I'll keep good care of it,"

At his words, the professor nodded and stepped back.

Tails held up the cannon.

"We good to go?"

He was met with four nods, and pointed the cannon at their feet.

"Alright!" he said brightly, before muttering "I hope this works…"

With that, he fired the cannon at the ground. This time, a large blue portal swirled to existence on the grass, and the five of them were carried off once again into the swirling blue vortex.

* * *

 ***Dies***

 **It was too warm to concentrate. Damn heatwave.**

 **This is a huge mess and I am _very_ sorry :D**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :)**

 **R &R!**

 **~W.O.T~**


	6. Out of the frying pan, into the fire

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I've had too much coffee ^.^**

 **Now, there are quite a few time skips in this because I kept losing my thread DX**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the wolf, the rest is owned by Sonic Team SEGA**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

***200 years into the past***

Back in New Mobotropolis, Sally and Nicole were checking up on a section of the city wall in which Nicole had detected a problem with the nanites. Sally placed the handheld version of Nicole on the ground at the base of the wall, and the A.I appeared in her holo-lynx form. She held up her hand, and a green light shone on the wall, hightlighting the tiny robots that made it up.

Sally watched closely.  
"What was the problem?" she asked. Nicole shrugged. "Some sort of electromagnetic pulse interferring with the systems," she replied "I'm running a diagnostic now,"

There was silence as Nicole directed the scan around the face of the wall. After around two minutes of this, she stopped, and turned to Sally with a slight frown on her face, as though she was listening for something. "Did you feel that?"

Sally shook her head and stepped forward a little. "What?" he questioned desperately "feel what?"

Nicole didn't answer. Instead, she looked up to the space above Sally. Unlike her squirrel friend, she looked more curious then worried. Then, surprisingly, she smirked.  
"Sally, I recommend you move,"

Sally didn't need telling twice, as a large blue portal appeared directly over her head. With a small shriek of surprise, she sprinted to the side of it just as something blue fell to the ground with a large thump.

The portal disappeared as quickly as it came. Sally couldn't help but giggle slightly at the sight of the dazed hedgehog on the ground.

"Sonic?" she laughed as the speedster slowly wobbled to his feet.

Sonic stretched his back and grunted.

"Ugh...never get used to time travel..." he smiled weakly at Sally "hey Sal', Nicole,"

At his words, Sally's expression turned sour, and she advanced on him, evidently annoyed.  
"What do you mean, 'time travel'?" she snapped " _where have you been_?"

Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"Man, haven't even been back for a minute and ya tellin' me off," he grumbled before stepping back defensively as Sally shot him a look "woah, hey! I can't really explain it. It's er...it's a long story. Kate can tell you,"

Sally lost her anger for a moment as she frowned in confusion.

"Kate?" she repeated "the wolf from Eggman's base?" The blue hedgehog smirked and gave Sally a thumbs up.

"That's the one," he began to walk away "c'mon, the others should be landing soon,"

Then, as if to prove him right, four more portals randomly appeared over the city, with an object falling out of each. Two of the objects were accompanied with a loud yell. Sally widened her eyes as she grabbed Nicole's handheld self and sped off after Sonic.

 ***soon***

The hedgehog and squirrel had arrived at the location of two of the portals, which had appeared close to each other. The new arrivals were Shadow and Tails. The young fox was still clutching the dimension cannon, as though it was the only thing keeping him upright. When he swayed on the spot, Shadow calmly held out an arm to stop him.

"I think you need to fix the height issue, Foxboy," he said indifferently. Sonic chuckled.  
"Too much for you, Faker?"  
Shadow snorted and removed his arm as Tails regained his balance.  
"Hmph, you wish," he looked around "where are Kate and Silver?"

As if to answer, two familiar voices could be heard from behind them.

"Heh! Coordinates! Who needs them!?"

Silver and Kate had walked round the side of one of the nearby houses to join them. Kate had obviously been one of the ones to yell as they fell out of the portals, as she looked the most miffed and annoyed out of all them as she dusted herself off. Silver too, appeared to be very grumpy.

"Not us, apparently," said Silver as Tails rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"Sorry, guys. I-I'll fix that for next time,"

Sonic smiled kindly and clapped Tails on the back.

"Don't be. You got us back, dude,"

Confused as she was, Sally finally piped up, her hands on her hips. She stared at them all crossly.

"Yes. Now that you're all here, care to explain what exactly is going on?"

To answer, Sonic immediately pointed at Kate, and the wolf growled softly.

"That was weak, hedgehog,"

 ***half an hour later, Freedom HQ***

Sally pressed a hand to her head as she tried to understand what Kate had been telling her.

"So this hedgehog hates us for something we can't remember?"

Kate nodded.  
"Pretty much, yeah," she yawned.

Elias, who had come down to the HQ after Sally had told him about a potential threat, stepped forward.

"And right now he's in a different dimension?" he asked cautiously. Tails answered proudly.

"Yep!" he said brightly, before clearing his throat awkwardly "but the most we have is two days before he finds a way out,"

Elias took a deep breath and fell silent as he had a moment of thought.

"Two days…" he muttered "very well. I'll tell General Prower to place the guards on red alert. Keep me updated on this,"

The king exited the HQ, and Sonic leant back on the sofa with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Well, we have two days to think of something," he said, smiling cockily. Sally rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You've beaten him before. You think of something," she murmured, crossing one leg over the other and sitting back.

Kate, in the meantime, had a hand pressed to her forehead in deep thought. After a few minutes of this, she looked up to Shadow and Silver, her eyes squinting at them.

"He said something about Solaris, didn't he?" she asked quietly. When they nodded, Kate stood up straight "Solaris…Solaris! I've heard of him before!"

Her exclamation brought all attention on her, and everyone watched her carefully as she began to explain.

"Solaris is the Sun God," she said "legends of Soleanna said Solaris was made up of two parts-"

Sally clicked her fingers as she realised.

"His power and his conscience," she breathed. Kate nodded.

"Exactly. The power entity was called Iblis, what Mephiles mentioned. But, it was too unstable to survive on its own, and like Mephiles said, it died away," she paused and scratched behind her ear "I don't remember a "Mephiles" character, but seeing as he walks and talks, he's probably the consciousness of Solaris,"

As she finished, everyone nodded in approval at her theory. Silver was the only one who seemed concerned.

"So if we know who he is, can we find out how to defeat him?"

Shadow spoke up for the first time during the whole conversation. He uncrossed his arms and addressed the group.

"I'll check G.U.N's database on Mephiles. I'll get back to you tomorrow,

He was gone in a flash without another word. After he was gone, Sally stood up also.

"We should all sleep on this," she told them, rubbing her head "see you tomorrow, Sonic,"

She left the HQ, and Sonic smacked a hand to his forehead, making the remaining three jump.

"Shoot! You guys don't have a place to stay!"

He leapt up and gestured to Kate, who was completely bewildered.

"Silver, you can crash at my place," he said distractedly as he waved to Kate again. The ivory wolf shrugged to the fox and the hedgehog as she followed Sonic out of the HQ.

 ***Five minutes later***

"Here we are!"

Kate frowned up at the large tree that Sonic had stopped in front of. There was a staircase going around the trunk and there were three doors leading to inside the tree itself, each at different heights on the tree. In front of each door, connected to the stairs, were wooden platforms. Sonic pointed a finger to the very top door.  
"The top one is empty," he said, lowering his arm. Kate walked over to the wooden staircase, but then stopped, her hand resting on the banister. She turned her head slightly, and spoke to Sonic without turning to him.

"Why me?"

Sonic ran a hand through his quills before answering.

"Why you what?"

Kate moved away from the stairs to face him, squinting a little in the dimming light.

"Why find me a separate place to stay?" she asked "I mean, you didn't offer a separate one for Silver, so why me?"

Sonic shrugged and made weird movements with his arms as he tried to find a response.

"Well…" he began "I guess I assumed you were…"

He trailed off, and Kate sighed.

"I'm not staying after this, Sonic," she replied, almost sadly "I'll help with Mephiles, then I'll leave,"

She finished speaking to him with a tone that almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself. She turned away, muttering something unintelligible and began to slowly climb the stairs. Kate had only gone up five or six steps when Sonic began to speak to her again.

"You need to forget about that, Kate," he called, making her stop "it was five months ago,"

Kate remained silent for a moment, before giving her head a slight shake. Ignoring Sonic, she continued to make her way up the stairs.  
"Night, Sonic,"

She continued up the stairs, although a lot quicker this time. Sonic stood at the bottom of the staircase for a minute or two before walking away, and making his way to his own neighbourhood.

 ***Outside the Hedgehog Residence***

Silver moved a little so he was out of view of the windows, which still had light pouring through them. He stood by the door, awkwardly awaiting the arrival of Sonic. He had never met Sonic's parents and he knew that they had no idea about tonight's arrangement. He tapped his foot impatiently and kept an eye out for the blue hedgehog.

As he was stood there, keeping out of sight of the windows under the dark night sky, his mind landed on Mephiles. He looked vaguely familiar, but Silver couldn't place him. Everytime he looked at the grey hedgehog, he had a horrible feeling of an empty world, one devoid of civilisation and freedom. A complete apocalypse…

"Yo! Silver!"

Silver nearly jumped out of his fur as Sonic snapped him back to reality. The blue hedgehog shut the garden gate behind him and raised his brow at the Silver.

"Have you been stood here the whole time?" he asked, looking as if he was barely containing his laughter.

Silver felt his face heat up a little.  
"I was waiting for you to finish with Kate," he replied grumpily. Sonic laughed.  
"Yeah, ten minutes ago!" he sniggered "they're only my parents, man, you don't have to be such a whimp,"

Silver rolled his eyes as Sonic unlocked the door to his house and went inside. Silver followed him almost sheepishly and shut the door behind them.

When they were inside, Sonic looked around for his parents.

"Huh, they must be asleep," he shrugged, slumping down on the sofa and yawning "guess you were wussing out over nothing,"

Silver scowled as he took a seat next to Sonic.

"So," he said after a moments pause "how did you and Kate meet?"

Sonic bit his lip before replying.

"Why d'you ask?"

Silver leant back and folded his arms, staring at Sonic quizzically.

"Because Kate won't tell me," he said "she can't,"

The blue hedgehog placed both hands over his face momentarily and tilted his head back. He lowered his hands and shook his head at Silver.  
"It's…er…not my story to tell," he said simply. When Silver huffed slightly, he added "look, she'll tell you in her own time. She still feels bad about it,"

Silver nodded and looked away with a concerned frown. There were a few more minutes of silence before Sonic stood up with a low grunt.  
"Well, I'm off. Night, Silver,"

**The next morning, around 10am**

Kate arrived back at the base of the tree in which she had stayed in overnight. She had been up for two hours, and had been wandering around New Mobotropolis. She had visited the Lake of Rings many times as she wandered round, and found it a refreshing change to the steel walls and countless robots of Eggman's base.

A new voice snapped her to her senses, and she turned round to face the source of the voice.

"Ah, _bonjour_. I don't believe we have properly met, _non_?"

The coyote who Kate had seen the previous day was walking towards her, along with the rabbit that was also in the HQ. The ivory wolf smiled brightly as the coyote extended his left hand. Kate grasped it and shook.  
"I'm Kate the wolf. I didn't catch your names yesterday,"

The coyote smiled warmly as Kate shook hands with the rabbit.  
"I am Antoine D'Coolette, _mon amie_ ," he said "and zis is my wife, Bunnie,"

Bunnie dropped her metal arm down to her side.  
"Nice t' meet ya," said Bunnie "so, how're ya likin' Mobotropolis?"

Kate looked around briefly and nodded in approval.  
"It's amazing," she told them. She opened her mouth to speak again, when she saw someone over Bunnie's shoulder, obviously trying to avoid engaging with the trio. Kate smirked as she recognised him.  
"Where are you sneaking off to?" she called.

Silver's head snapped round towards them and his eyes widened.  
"I'm not one for social situations!" he called back.  
Antoine laughed, as did Bunnie.  
"C'mon, Sugah! We won' bite!"

Reluctantly, the white hedgehog approached them, and Kate chuckled at his awkwardness.  
"I'm guessing it's just been you and Shlemmer, huh?"

Silver scowled.  
"S-shut up,"

Kate snorted at his response and Bunnie and Antoine smiled at each other, almost knowingly as Kate smirked at Silver. Then Antoine's expression grew thoughtful, and a little mischeviously. He leant in towards Bunnie.

"Flirting?" he whispered. Bunnie winked.

"Definitely,"

Antoine moved away and grinned at Kate.

"You know, Amy had quite ze disliking of you," he said, making Kate frown.

"Really? Why?"

Having guessed Antoine's purpose, Bunnie piped up.  
"She thought you 'n' Sonic were together,"  
Kate widened her eyes before laughing somewhat nervously.

"Hah, jealous much?" she muttered "is she his girlfriend or something?"

Bunnie rolled her eyes as her metal foot tapped on the groud.  
"Self-proclaimed," she replied exasperatedly.

There was a bit of an awkward pause, before Silver opened his mouth as if he was about to speak.

However, the blaring alarms beat him to it.

The four of them whipped round to the source of the noise and ran a little towards it. The alarms were coming from a large tower which could be seen over the houses.  
"What is that place?" Kate yelled over the din. Antoine drew his sword from it's hilt.

"Zat's ze Detention Centre!"

 ***At the Detention Centre***

Antoine, Silver, Bunnie and Kate grinded to a halt in front of the Detention Centre. Guards were rushing through the ajar gate as strange lilac portals swirled in the air. Creatures that were familiar to Kate and Silver began to drop out of the portals. Silver's eyes widened.  
"Oh, criminy..." he breathed.

Kate's hands began to crackle with electricity.

"Two days!" she growled "Tails said _two days_!"

* * *

 **That was a lot longer than what I usually do.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :D**

 **R &R!**

 **~W.O.T~**


	7. Another Way

**OK this was kind of a mess but eh.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Kate. The rest is owned by Sonic Team SEGA**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

 ****The previous day, G.U.N Headquarters, 19:37pm****

Commander Abraham was sat at his desk, slowly making his way through the pile of papers in front of him. He rubbed his forehead in a tired way as he pulled yet another sheet from the pile.

A bright green flash surprised him out of his bored state. He put his papers aside as the familiar figure of his agent appeared in front of him.  
"Good evening, Agent Shadow," he said curtly. Shadow nodded once at Abraham before crossing his arms.

"Evening, Commander,"

Abraham clasped his hands together and rested them in front of him on the desk.  
"You rarely make office calls," he said "what can I do for you?"

Shadow tapped his foot on the ground as he spoke.  
"Does the G.U.N database contain any data on half-Gods?"  
Abraham looked confused.  
"Demigods, you mean?"

Shadow shrugged and ran a hand through his quills.  
"Not...necessarily," he said after a moment's pause "anyway, is there anything?"

The commander nodded. Knowing that the conversation was nearly over, he reluctantly pulled the pile of paperwork back towards him.  
"We have to keep track of any demigods, considering Mammoth Mogul's given them such a bad image," he sighed "why do you need to know, anyway?"

Shadow, who had begun to walk out of the office, turned back to his commander.  
"My sis-um...friend, ran into trouble with someone," he stuttered, as he had not told Abraham about the events in White Acropolis "I need to do some research on him,"

Abraham eyed Shadow suspiciously as the black hedgehog left, questioning his unusual behaviour. However, when he looked down and saw the pile of paperwork, his concerns moved away from Shadow and to the long night that awaited him.

 ***a few hours later, 23:48pm***

Shadow continued to stare warily at the computer screen in front of him. He had been searching non stop for any trace of Mephiles, Solaris, Iblis, anything that could help him and the others. All he had found, however, was the same information that Kate had worked out.

Right now, he was scrolling through a page on the consciousness of Solaris for the third time, as though thinking that reading it through again would decipher any new information. Annoyed, he went off the page, and went back through the database until he found the list of half-god entities that G.U.N had. He began to scroll up to find Iblis again, becoming more bored and impatient by the second. Rested his head in his hand and placed his elbow as he continued to tediously scroll through the list.

However, as he neared the top a certain name caught his eye, and he sat up properly, re-energized by curiousity. He clicked on the name to view the profile. He read the attributes of the profile closely, making sure he hadn't just read the name wrong.

He began to mutter to himself absent-mindedly, trying to make sense of what he was reading.  
"Genetics not yet accessed..." he murmured "what does that mean?"

He continued to read through the profile. The more he read, the more things (kind of) made sense. The unusual power surge he had felt in White Acropolis, how she knew so much about Solaris...

"Well, hello. What's got you here so late?"

Shadow jerked from his daze as the voice of his bat friend became present in his office. He quickly clicked off the profile he was on and went back to the list, making Rouge smirk at him.  
"What're you looking at?" she asked sneakily, peering round at the screen. She saw the list that Shadow was looking at and looked at him, intrigued.  
"Half-gods?" she said "why are you-?"

Shadow sat back as he spoke to Rouge.  
"I found her," he said simply.

Rouge widened her eyes. She had been the only one in G.U.N that knew the details of Shadow's capture. She sat down on the spare chair in the room and crossed her legs, staring at him inquistively.  
"Was she in Emerald Hill?"

Shadow shook his head.  
"She had left by the time I had got there. She got into a fight with a hedgehog called Mephiles who apparently as Faker, Silver and I on his hit list,"

He paused for a moment and Rouge raised her brow.  
"Silver? The time-travelling kid?"

The black hedgehog nodded.  
"Yes. He's back in Mobotropolis. Kate said that Mephiles was part of a god called Solaris, so I came here to research him,"

Rouge dipped her head in understanding. There was silence before the huntress cupped her chin in her hand and leant forward slightly, wanting to know something from her hedgehog friend.  
"So, what's she like?" she asked "could she be the new Maria?"

Shadow clenched his fist and shut his eyes at her words. He looked away, and grumbled a little. He pressed a hand to his forehead.  
"N-no," he stammered "she's OK...but I can't risk her..."

He trailed off, and Rouge stood up, knowing she'd get nothing else from him. She stretched her wings and yawned.  
"Well, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow,"

And with that, she left. Shadow moved his hand away from his head and placed it on the mouse. Swivelling back round in his chair, he faced the computer screen and clicked on Iblis' profile, ready to look through it for the fourth time.

 ****The next morning, 10:14am****

Sunlight poured in through the window in Shadow's office. The computer was still on, and the black hedgehog was asleep with his head on the desk.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping in the room, and Shadow grumbled in his sleep. He settled again as the beeping stopped, but then jolted awake as an even louder voice came through the communicator on his wrist.

"Shadow, come in. Are you there, sleepyhead?"

Shadow sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, cursing the awkward sleep position that he had ended up in. He lifted up the the wrist communicator.  
"R-Rouge?" he mumbled sleepily "w-what's going on?"

"There's a situation down in Mobotropolis," Rouge replied calmly "Abraham recieved a distress call from Sally, and he wants you to go immediately,"  
Shadow let out a quiet groan and rubbed his head.  
"Right..." he said "I'm on my way,"

He deactivated the communicator and stood up, stretching slightly. He switched off the computer and disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

 ****New Mobotropolis, Detention Centre****

"Two days! Tails said two days!"

The four of them stood staring for a moment, trying to find Mephiles in the chaos. Then, Antoine rushed forward, bearing his sabre in front of him.  
" _Allons_! We cannot let ze prisoners escape!"

He waved to Bunnie and the two of them rushed forward. Silver and Kate were about to follow suit, when a flash of green light stopped them in their tracks.

Shadow stared at them for a moment, before turning towards the Detention Centre. "Hmph. So much for two days,"

Silver continued to follow after Bunnie and Antoine. Kate looked surprised at Shadow as they followed the white hedgehog through the gate.  
"You got here quick," she remarked. Shadow used Chaos Spear to take out one of the creatures as he spoke.  
"Sally sent a distress call," he replied, looking around "c'mon. He must be here somewhere,"

They split up, Silver and Kate went to the right and Shadow to the left. Kate immediately took out two of the creatures and Silver managed to throw three of them at the wall, making them disintegrate the same way they did back in Onyx City. However, as soon as they were destroyed, more arrived to replace them. They were easy enough to destroy, but if they kept getting replaced like this, it was quite possible that they would soon be overwhelmed.

As Kate fired a bolt of electricity at another one of the monsters, she noticed a weasel, a polar bear and a small green duck making their way towards the gate. They were obviously trying to avoid getting tangled with any of the creatures, but were also trying to avoid the attention of the guards. Kate frowned, and tapped Silver on the shoulder.

Silver threw the creature he held within his power at the wall and followed Kate's gaze.  
"What is it?"

Kate lowered her voice.  
"Look around," she said, Silver did so "everyone here is helping in someway, so, why aren't they?"

Silver grinned as he caught on.  
"I'll handle the polar bear," he whispered.

They began to sneak up on the trio as they got closer to the gate. The purple weasel leading them turned to the other two.  
"Nearly home free, boys!"

The duck, that was skipping behind the polar bear, giggled as he noticed Kate about to tackle him.  
"Hold up, boss! I don't think Little Miss Puppy likes your idea!"

The weasel turned, confused, at duck's statement, only to see the small duck get grabbed by Kate and the polar bear get tripped up by Silver. The weasel swore loudly.  
"Blasted Freedom Fighters..." he snapped "Bark! Bean! I don't have my sniper! Let 'em 'ave it!"

Bean, who was currently wrestling with Kate, gave an over exaggerated salute.  
"Yes sir, Nack sir!"

Kate yelled in surprise as a large round bomb somehow found its way into Bean's hand. She rolled away from him as Bean dropped the bomb and it detonated. The explosion managed to throw several creatures away from them, and frightened a few of them away. Bean cackled as another bomb randomly appeared in his hand.

Meanwhile, Bark had recovered, and was now swinging punches at Silver, who managed to dodge them by using his psychokinesis to levitate above Bark. He looked over the polar bear and saw Nack trying to make a run for it.  
"Kate! The weasel!"

Kate growled as she leapt out of the way of another bomb.  
"Little. Preoccupied. Silver!" Kate snarled through gritted teeth. As Bean raised his his hand again, Kate managed to hit him with an energy sphere squarely in the chest, and Bean swayed on the spot as his feathers stood on end slightly. Kate caught him as he fell, and then gestured to Silver to keep an eye on him. When the white hedgehog gave her a thumbs up, Kate ran after Nack, and tackled him from behind. Nack swore at her again.  
"Hey! Get your mits off me, lady!"

He tried to push her off of him, but Kate laid her arm across his abdomen and used her other hand to signal to one of the guards. Nack began to struggle more.  
"No! I ain't goin' back in prison! I've 'ad enough of you stupid Freedom Fighters shutting me down! _Get off me_!"

Kate held him steady until the guard arrived, and knocked him out by firing an electrical sphere at his head. She sat back, panting slightly as the guard hoisted Nack up and began to drag him away. She looked back at Silver, who had succeeded in bringing Bark down, and then her gaze travelled to a nearby portal, and something glittering caught her eye.

She slowly got to her feet, and made her way towards it. On the ground, was a small crystal.  
"What is..." she murmured, picking it up. The crystal flickered in her hand and, when she noticed the portal flickered too, her eyes widened as she clocked on.  
"The crystals...they control the portals..."

She looked down at the crystal, and clenched her fist shut. The crystal was small, and very brittle, and it crumbled within her grip. With its destruction, the portal collasped in on itself, and was gone.

"He was never here..." she muttered to herself before viewing the rest of the portals behind her. Just like the one that she had destroyed, each portal had a crystal underneath it.

Silver, meanwhile, had rushed over to her, looking concerned.  
"Kate?"

Kate looked up.  
"He's not here. He's still locked in the dimension," she told him vaguely "there are crystals under each portal. That's what's controlling them..."

Silver turned around to look at the other portals, and found that she was right. He nodded a few times.  
"Right...right. I'll go and tell the others,"

He ran off, but Kate wasn't paying attention. She stared at the Detention Centre thoughtfully.  
"But why would he..." she murmured "...what does he get from attacking this place?"

* * *

 *****An hour later, Freedom HQ*****

"Wait, so he hasn't got out?"

Tails sat back on the sofa at Sonic's question and scratched his head.  
"The crystals were controlling the portals, not Mephiles. He's still stuck in the other dimension,"

Sonic gave a loud sigh, and turned round on the table chair to face the others.  
"Then how did he get the crystals there?"

Sally, who was sat on the opposite side of the table, rested her elbow on the wood, with her head nestled in her hand.  
"He didn't. He must've been able to communicate with his soldiers," she pressed her other hand to her head and rubbed it, feeling a slight headache coming on "but why would he attack the Detention Centre? A distraction? To get the Chaos Emeralds, maybe?"

Silver shook his head.  
"Can't be. Sonic and I checked as soon as the portals were gone,"

Shadow opened his eyes as he got an idea.  
"Perhaps it was a warning. A scare tactic, perhaps," he paused "did anyone escape?"

Tails nodded grimly.  
"Naugus did, yeah,"

"Maybe he wants to team up with Naugus?" Sonic suggested. Sally laughed.

"Hah! As if! Naugus is insane. He'd be no use to Mephiles whatsoever,"

Silver stood up and began to pace.  
"Well...whatever his reason was, we still need to find out how to destroy him when he gets out,"

Kate, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation, spoke up for the first time.  
"We don't need to destroy him..." she said, staring at the floor. Silver turned to her, his brow slighty furrowed.

"Yeah, we do. Tiny bit. Try to keep up," he said slowly. Kate met his eye, grinning almost manically.

"No we don't! We don't!" she walked briskly over to the main console, where Tails' dimension cannon was propped up against it. She picked it up, and her grin grew wider.

"There is another way!"

* * *

 ***Chuckles***

 **I'm in danger.**

 **The battle was quick, I know, but it was really just to get all the characters back together again if I'm perfectly honest. Sorry it was such a huge mess .**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :)**

 **R &R!**

 **~W.O.T~**


	8. Making the trap

**_Skidaddle, skidoodle, I don't feel so goodle..._**

 **This is such a mess.**

 **Once again, lots of time skips because I kept losing my thread ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Kate, the rest belongs to Sonic Team SEGA**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

"No we don't! We don't! There is another way!"

Kate stared around at them all, holding the dimension cannon proudly. There was silence as everyone shot her a confused look. After two minutes of this, Kate's arms dropped down to her sides and her expression turned to one of disappointment.

"Anyone?" she asked, pointing at the cannon in her hand.

Sonic's brow furrowed slightly.

"Yeah…Kate…really, try to keep up,"

Sally nodded her head in agreement.

"Tails already said it doesn't have enough power," she replied glumly, her head resting in her hand.

Kate placed the cannon back in its spot and pointed at Sally.

"Ah, yes, but what if it had enough power?"

"The walls of the dimension would shut completely. He'd be trapped in there…" said Tails, trailing off as he began to realise what Kate was getting at. Kate gestured to him, as if prompting him to go forward.

"So…" he continued "if we amplified the signal, we could lock him in!"

Shadow raised his brow.

"And how do we amplify the power, exactly?" he questioned, gesturing to the cannon "I don't think the cannon will be able to withstand the energy from a Chaos Emerald,"

Kate thought for a moment.  
"We could...make more..." she said absent-mindedly.

"And on a bigger scale!" Silver exclaimed.

Sally frowned before shaking her head with a slight groan.  
"We have one more day before he gets out," she said, pressing a hand to her forehead "whatever his plan is, it moves forward next week. We can't make so many in time,"

Her words immediately brought an end to the excited vibes in the room, and Sonic sat back grumpily.  
"Way to kill the mood, Sal'," he muttered.

Just then, there was a short buzz, and Nicole appeared within the HQ, looking at them all seriously.  
"She's not wrong, Sonic," she said in a business-like manner before smiling "however, may I suggest using the reserve nanites? By my calculations it will lower the construction time considerably,"

"Can you even use nanites for that?" Sally quiered. Nicole nodded.

"I'm afraid the circuits would be too complicated to make, and you would have to use an external power source," the A.I replied "apart from that, yes, the nanites are perfectly capable,"

Tails stood up and stretched a little.  
"I'll go get Rotor. We'll start on the blue prints for the circuits,"

He left the HQ, shutting the door behind him. Nicole's holo-lynx form disappeared as she went back into the monitor.  
"I'll start the cannons. Meanwhile, I suggest you all plan how to get Mephiles here in the first place,"

With that, the monitor switched off, and there was silence in the room again. Silver grumbled a little.  
"Great, so the super computer leaves us with the most difficult part..."

Kate waved off his complains, despite the fact that she herself was also a bit annoyed at Nicole.  
"Bah...we'll think of something..."

There was silence as the thinking began. Although, the only ones trying to concieve a plan were Shadow and Sally, whilst the other three descended into a stupor. They were all zoned out, it actually took a few minutes for Shadow and Sally to bring them back to reality.

"If you'd all be so kind to join us, we have an idea," Shadow said, mildly amused at their dazed states. Kate glared at him.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding relatively uninterested. Sally sat forward.

"Well, we assumed that Mephiles' plan will involve gathering the Chaos Emeralds. So, we could use one to lure Mephiles into the fire of the cannons," she said.

"But, leaving the Emerald on its own could be risky, as Mephiles could leave straight away with it," Shadow continued "so, our idea was for someone to act as bait along with the Emerald,"

Kate nodded in approval.  
"Sounds good," she complimented.

Shadow repositioned himself slightly on the wall.  
"The only problem is that we don't know who to use,"

There was more silence as everyone thought about who the bait should be. Then, Sally looked up at Shadow, and was shortly followed by Sonic, Silver and Kate. It took Shadow a minute to realise that everyone was staring at him, and then a minute more to realise why.

He leant up off of the wall, throwing up his arms in defense and staring daggers at them all.  
"Not a chance," he snapped. Sally rolled her eyes as she tried to reason with him.

"You're the one he wants the most. He won't pass up the opportunity to get you and the Chaos Emerald,"

Shadow crossed his arms again.  
"No. I refuse to be used as bait," he retorted, making Sonic snicker.

"Heh, Ultimate Cry Baby," he sniggered. Shadow shot a look of loathing at the cobalt hedgehog.

"Shut it, Faker,"

The two of them began to argue, and Sally stepped in to try and calm them down. Kate slumped down on the sofa next to Silver, watching the two arguing hedgehogs with a bored look in her eye. She turned her head towards Silver.  
"Does this happen a lot?" she asked with a sigh.

Silver nodded, the exact same look on his face.  
"Quite a bit, yeah," he replied.

They watched the argument for a while longer before Kate stood up, stretching her arms. She went up to Sonic and Shadow and stepped in between them, making the bickering stop.

"Are we done?" she asked the both of them, incredibly irritated before she turned to Sonic "can we act our age, now?"

Sonic opened his mouth to retort, but no words came out. He looked away almost sulkily as Kate looked at Shadow.  
"And you..." she began "you, need to swallow your pride. You won't down there for long, so just deal with it,"

Shadow glared at her for a moment.  
"Fine," he murmured.

Kate smiled at him briefly before gesturing to Sally and stepping back.  
"Over to you,"

* * *

***Two days later, Tails' workshop***

"Thanks for helping me with the circuits, Kate,"

"Not a problem,"

Kate crouched down at the part of the circuit that Tails was having trouble with and looked at it closely. She took out the pair of precision tweezers Tails had given her and poked around the small circuit for a minute before she began to rearrange the wires. There was silence as Kate worked on the wires. Although they had barely spoken, it was a very awkward atmosphere, and Tails tried his best to make conversation.

"Nicole was right when she said the circuits were complicated," he said, somewhat brightly.

"Yes, she was," Kate replied monotonously, biting her lip as she cut through on of the wires and connected it elsewhere.

Tails twiddled his hands and looked at the floor. "I...I never knew you were into technology, Kate," he stammered, admiring her precision with the wires.

Kate's eyes never left the circuit in front of her.  
"I'm not. I only know what I saw in Eggman's base,"

She carefully placed one of the wires at one of the small outlets. Her eyes briefly flicked up to Tails before they returned to the circuit.

The young fox had accidentally made things worse, as Kate was now working on the circuit with more haste, as if she really wanted to leave. Tails placed a hand on her shoulder, making her stop.

"Are you still-?" Tails began, but he was cut off by Kate, who spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes," she said curtly, jerking her shoulder away from his hand "why are you bringing it up?"

Tails stepped back and crossed his arms.  
"Because you need to let go-!"

"I could have told you, you know," snapped Kate, staring at him, but not meeting his eye "I could have told both of you why I was there, and what happened. I could have asked you to remove the tracker Eggman placed on me, but no! No! I lured you both into a trap and attacked you...for my own benefit..."

She shook her head and trailed off, looking away again. The hand that held the precision tweezers trembled and Tails took them off her.

"Look, Kate, it happened five months ago. I forgive you, Sonic forgives you. Y'know what? Pretty much everyone knows what happened and no one has brought it up against you," he said kindly "plus, everyone thinks you made it up to us when you saved Sonic...twice..."

There was a short pause for a minute, before Kate retrieved the tweezers again, a slight smile reaching her lips.  
"Perhaps..." she muttered, turning back to the circuit.

She continued on the wires for around ten more minutes in silence. After she had placed the last wire in its correct place, she stood up and stretched.  
"Right," she said, much more light hearted than before "that should be fine. I'll see you later, Tails,"

She smiled at him briefly before leaving.

* * *

***Another three days later, some way out of Mobotropolis***

Amy groaned as she helped Sonic push one of the large cannons into place. This was just one of the four cannons that had been made. Each one was concealed in a copse of greenery, and all were aiming on one point. This would be where Shadow would be stood, acting as if he had just found the Emerald to trap Mephiles.

"Why do these things hafta be so big?" Amy grumbled. Sonic rolled her eyes at her complaining.

"Because we're sealing a half-god into an alternate dimension for the rest of time," he said sarcastically.

The cannon was in place, and the two hedgehogs stepped back. Amy frowned at Sonic as the cobalt hedgehog dusted off his hands.  
"So, Sonic. I heard you gave Kate a place to stay," she began suspiciously.

Sonic gave a deep sigh.  
"Amy, can you please stop-!"

Then, something caught his eye. The cannon opposite them was quite a distance away, but Sonic could make out the figures of Kate and Silver moving it in to place. Desperate for any excuse to get Amy off his back, he pointed towards them.  
"See? She suits Silver, not me," he blurted out randomly.

Amy followed his gaze, and her face broke out into a wide smile.  
"You're right! They're perfect for each other!"

Sonic stared at Amy, a little worried.  
"Yeah...er...sure..."

*fifteen minutes later, with Kate and Shadow*

The sun had set, and Kate was running through the plan once more with Shadow.

"Right," she said, pointing to the space around them "if you and Mephiles get into a scuffle, try to keep it within this area. The cannons' projectory can't be changed, so be careful,"

Shadow nodded as Kate continued.  
"When you've worn him down, signal us, and get out of the way as quick as you can, or you'll get sent to the dimension along with him,"

She stopped talking as she noticed Shadow viewing her with a quizzical look on his face. It didn't take long for Kate to realise why.  
"You found me, didn't you?" she muttered almost sheepishly "on the list of half-gods..."

Shadow raised his brow, slightly surprised at her perception.  
"Yes," he replied "what does it mean genetics not yet accessed?"

Kate rubbed her eyes and head with a slight groan.  
"It means I haven't broken the genetic lock. Basically, it's dormant," she explained "honestly, I don't even know if I can access it..."  
She trailed off, and cleared her throat awkwardly.  
"Uh...I'd appreciate it if you kept this secret. Only Sonic and Tails know, and I'd like to keep it that way, OK?"

Shadow bowed his head once in confirmation, and Kate smiled at him.

"Good,"

She stepped away from him, and turned to where Sally and Rotor were stationed with the cannon. She held up her hand to them before jogging back to the cannon where she and Silver had been.

Sally then held up her hand to the other two cannons, relaying the message. She then faced Shadow, who was crouching down as if looking for something.

Just then, both the squirrel and the walrus heard a slight russle in the bushes behind them, and their heads snapped round.

Sally stood on her toes, trying to see over the bushes.

"Rotor, did you hear that?"

* * *

 **YEAH that was bad.**

 **Uh...**

 **Sorry for lack of detail in between dialogue, that's probably my worst area DX**

 **Anyway, might me a while until the next chapter (not that it matters)**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **R &R!**

 **~W.O.T~**


	9. Cold Fear

**OK so I don't even know if anyone's reading this but, if you are, sorry for the wait. I've been up to my neck in exams, but thankfully they're over now ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Kate, nothing else. It all belongs to Sonic Team SEGA (You know the script...)**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

 ****Flashback****

**2 days previously**

Kate sat alone on the bench that stood on the bank of the Lake of Rings, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. It had just passed midnight, and no one was around. She sat quietly, watching as the breeze created ripples in the glass like water, making the moonlight dance off the surface.

Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn around. She spoke to the owner of the footsteps with a raised brow as he came round to join her on the bench.

"What's got you up so late?"

Silver slumped down next to her with a huff and rubbed his eyes.

"Sonic's snoring," he yawned bitterly.

Kate frowned.

"I thought you took his guest room?" she said curiously, cocking her head to one side. Silver nodded quickly, evidently annoyed.

I heard it through the wall," he snarled through gritted teeth, making Kate laugh.

There was a moments pause as Kate drank out of her mug before Silver spoke again.

"What about you?"

Kate sighed deeply as she lowered the mug again, her eyes closed. She bit her lip before replying.

"I couldn't sleep," she said simply, making Silver frown.

"Why not?" he asked.

The cyan striped wolf smiled sadly.

"I'm trying to decide whether or not to stay,"

Silver widened his eyes in surprise. He had thought that Kate had been in Mobotropolis since meeting Sonic. He still had no idea what had happened five months ago. Was it that bad that she had to leave?

However, despite his burning curiosity about what happened, he avoided the subject.

"Heh, glad to know it's not just me," he chuckled sadly. Kate cocked her head to one side, confused.

"What do you mean? Why do you want to stay here?"

Silver slumped back with a sigh, staring at the many houses and buildings that were on the other side of the Lake.

"I love it here," he said at last "I have friends here," he placed his head in his hand and propped his elbow on the armrest of the bench "the professor found some science buddies, and he's going travelling with them soon…it would just be me,"

His eyes moved back up to the Lake, and he stared at it gloomily. Kate tried to start up a different conversation but she knew it would do little to lift the mundane feel. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I was in Eggman's base for three years," she began, catching Silver's attention almost immediately "I'd tried to escape so many times…never worked,"

She paused for a moment as she growled.  
"Five months ago, I tried again. I…er…alerted…Egg Cerberus by accident but I managed to stay ahead of the Egg Pawns…" another pause "I got out…I had just landed on the other side of the fence when he got me…"

She placed the mug on the armrest next to her and placed her head in her hands.

"He asked me to get Sonic, and I refused. He drained me, and dumped me on the ground…and offered again…"

She stopped and removed her hands from her head, shaking her head in shame, refusing to continue. Silver finished it for her.  
"And you agreed,"

Kate's head bowed and her ears drooped. Then, surprisingly, Silver chuckled. Kate's head jolted back up, and her usual behaviour returned as she frowned amusingly at him.

"What's with you?" she asked.

Silver stopped laughing so he could speak.

"No wonder Sonic forgave you so easily!"

Kate had no idea what Silver was getting at. When she said this, Silver stared at her as if it was obvious, and then smiled kindly.

"Kate, its obvious that you would have never done that under normal circumstances. You're too nice a person," he told her, his smile never leaving his face "Sonic knows that. I think everyone does,"

When he finished, Kate flushed a little in embarrassment, and drank from her mug again before placing it back on the arm rest. There was silence for a second before Kate grinned back at Silver.

"Well, if that's the case…" she began, before lowering her voice "I might stay after all…"

However, despite this being in her mind, she looked at Silver, and frowned, knowing it would be very unlikely he would stay, too.

 ****Flashback end****

*20 minutes since the trap was set up*

Twenty minutes had passed since the dimension trap was set up, and everyone was beginning to get incredibly bored. Even Shadow had given up pretending to be looking for the Chaos Emerald, and was stood impatiently tapping his foot. Amy and Sonic appeared to be sat on their cannon talking.

Silver was leant against the side of the cannon, and Kate was sat on the floor, her eyes watching Shadow, but her mind elsewhere. This was boring, yes, but she enjoyed working with everyone there, like this was where she belonged…

She shook her head to clear it. No, she wasn't staying. She had the whole world in front of her, why should she stay in one place?

However, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't convince herself.

She was brought back down to earth suddenly by Silver, who had began to speak to her.

"He should've picked up the signal by now," he grumbled.

"Maybe he's scoping it out," Kate yawned "we'll wait longer,"

She gave a reassuring thumbs up the Shadow as the ebony hedgehog stared over and shook his head. Kate watched him as he raised his wrist to his mouth. Seconds later, his disgruntled voice came through Kate and Silver's communicators.

"This is pointless. He isn't stupid enough to fall for this," Shadow snapped.

"You never know," Silver sighed, although having doubts himself.

Sonic joined the line, and laughed down the communicator.

"This was you're plan, Shadow," he chuckled.

"Don't you two start again," Kate interjected before Shadow had a chance to respond "it was Sally's plan as well, Sonic, so go complain to her,"

"I tried!" exclaimed Sonic "she didn't reply!"

Kate and Silver looked at each other at his words, and frowned. Kate stepped around the cannon and moved the edge of the thin foliage so she could see the cannon that Sally and Rotor were stationed at.

Except there was no Sally and Rotor

Slowly, not taking her eyes off the spot where the two Freedom Fighters should have been, Kate raised the communicator.  
"Guys! Sally and Rotor are missing!"

A new voice piped up from behind

"Yes, they are. And if you don't call off this little ambush of yours, they'll be dead,"

The familiar deep and cold voice made Silver and Kate snap round in an instant. Silver immediately pulled two great lumps of earth from the ground and launched them at Mephiles with his psychokinesis. The grey demon didn't even flinch as the lilac knife of dark energy sliced through the lumps of earth as if they were nothing. Kate held out a hand as Silver went it for the attack again.

"Where are they?" she asked calmly. Mephiles dusted off his hands to clear them of any dirt.

"Well, if you hand over the Emeralds you have without any hassle, I'll tell you, and then kill those idiotic hedgehogs," he said casually "if not, I'll take the Emeralds by force and kill you all anyway," he stared at them, his horrible green eyes sending cold fear running through their bodies. Supressing a shiver, Silver grinned.

"Well I don't know about you, Kate, but I'm not in the mood to die today," he said, making Kate raise her brow and smirk.

"Yeah...neither am I,"

Mephiles let out some sort of snarl as he began to melt into the shadows.  
"Very well. I'll make sure that goes on your headstones,"

He disappeared into the darkness, and was soon replaced by a group of the purple creatures. Kate and Silver were about to start fighting until they realised how close the monsters were to the dimension cannon.  
"We have to lead them away!" Silver called "we'll end up damaging the cannon!"

Kate nodded, and her hands became lit with bright bolts of electricity. She waved them around for a minute to distract the creatures before shooting off into the air, effectively dragging the creatures away from the cannon and to the large clear space in the centre.

Down on the ground, Sonic and Amy watched as Kate shot up into the air, forming an bright show of light to lead the creatures out into the open. They also saw Shadow battling the creatures, and Antoine, Bunnie and Silver rushing out to join him. Sonic tapped Amy on the shoulder as he stared towards Rotor and Sally's post.  
"You help the others! I'll go find them!"

Amy nodded and dashed out, withdrawing her Piko Piko hammer, and Sonic sped off to the other cannon.

Grinding to a halt, he stared around desperately, looking around for any signs of a struggle and what direction they went in.

Suddenly, he heard muffled shouts and the russling of bushes. Carefully, he scrambled through the copse to emerge in a small clearing. In the centre, tied up and gagged, were the missing Freedom Fighters.

"Criminy! Are you OK?" exclaimed Sonic, jogging forwards to free them. Furiously, he yanked off the ropes and helped the two of them up. After both Sally and Rotor had removed the gags, they stood up slowly. Sonic looked around for any sign of the creatures.

"Why did he tie you guys up? It's us he has a problem with..."

Rotor straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I think he was gonna use us as a bargaining tool..."

Meanwhile, Sally had made her way to the edge of the clearing to view the battle.  
"How did he know?"

Sonic shrugged, and began to make his way back towards the main fight.  
"He must have those minion things stationed around this place, spying on us or somethin',"

"Surprisingly perceptive, Sonic. Alas, however, you were stupid to come here,"

The voice. The same cold drawling voice reached them from the clearing, and they whipped around. Mephiles was stood there, surrounded by more creatures. Sonic glared at him as the familiar feeling of dread seeped through him.

He waved to the other two behind him, never breaking eye contact with Mephiles.  
"You guys go. I'll take him,"

Sally opened her mouth to object.  
"Sonic-!"

Sonic turned his head away to face Sally.  
"Go! He wants me, not you!"

Sally glowered at him for a minute or so before exiting the clearing along with Rotor. Once they were gone, Sonic began to stretch his legs, getting ready for an inevitable fight.

"How noble of you," Mephiles chuckled sarcastically "and they say chivalry is dead,"

Sonic rolled his eyes, clearly not caring what Mephiles was saying. The grey hedgehog gave Sonic a superior look.

"I killed you, you know," he said, catching Sonic's attention "in the erased time? Yes, I killed you. A beam straight through the heart,"

The cobalt one frowned. He didn't want to believe Mephiles, but something inside him knew that his words rang with truth, and this made him fear the grey hedgehog for the first time. Of course, he didn't let this show.  
"Heh. So I died and still managed to kick your butt?" he laughed "that's impressive even for me,"

Mephiles let out a strange hissing sound.  
"You moronic brat! I'll make your death as slow and as painful as possible!"

He fired a large purple sphere at Sonic, who dodged it easily, but then had to leap over a bright beam that was fired at him. Whilst in mid air, he used his homing attack on Mephiles, and the grey hedgehog was flung backwards into a tree. Sonic used his homing attack again, but Mephiles was ready this time, and he swiped his hand to the side, making it so it was Sonic who hit a tree. Now annoyed at Mephiles, Sonic swung his fist around to hit his opponent. Mephiles grabbed his hand and threw Sonic against the ground with a smack, knocking the wind out of him.

Victorious, Mephiles pinned Sonic down, eyes glinting manically. However, he just stared at Sonic for a few seconds, before getting off of him. He laughed, cold and cruel.  
"Actually, I have a better way to make you suffer,"

With that, he disappeared into the shadows in the ground, and the creatures behind Sonic rushed past him and went to the centre, ignoring him completely. Sonic sat up and rubbed his head, wondering what Mephiles had in mind. After resting for a minute more, he sped back out to join the others.

Once he got to the main fight, he had to spin dash through the ring of creatures to get to the others, as they were now completely surrounded, and completely overwhelmed.

Meanwhile, Shadow had leapt into the air and had taken out at least thirty of the monster with his Chaos Spear, which was super charged by the Emerald he still held. However, no matter what he did, more kept replacing those who had fallen...

A sudden spurt of electricity bombarding the creatures made him look up. He had almost forgotten that Kate and Silver were up there, luring the monsters out of the darkness and taking out what they could from above. However, even they were struggling. Kate's outbursts of electricity were draining her bit by bit, and she was finding it difficult to remain in the air. She attacked the creatures again, and dropped a metre or so. Silver too, was running dangerously low on energy.

"Silver! We can't keep this up!" Kate yelled as she forced herself to rise again "we should-"

She was cut off suddenly as something collided with her, knocking her down. Although it was just a blur of light to Silver, he could make out a strange looking bird, the same colour as the monsters down below.  
"You've got to be kidding me..."

No sooner as those words left his mouth, another of the same bird-thing had hit him, and he too fell to the ground, where things were going just as badly.

Those on the ground were also being taken out by the flying monsters, who managed to disorientate them enough for a group of four or five creatures to pin them down and keep them there.

This unexpected twist in events had surprised all of them, but they quickly got back up to fight. Then, the legion backed up a little, making a wider circle. The reason for this was swirling around in the shadows at their feet, and he began to rise up from the ground, but he had someone else with him...

He spoke out as he rose, freezing them to the spot.  
"So, now that I've beaten you to a pulp, take a look at who I have with me,"

Mephiles appeared, fully formed in front of the fighters. With him, squirming in a tight headlock, was Tails. Mephiles stared around as he held Tails tighter.

"Any wrong move, and I snap his neck in a heartbeat," he snarled "so, are you willing to listen?"

* * *

 _ **Why am I so bad at writing battles?**_

 **If you think there's a way to improve the battles, tell me in the reviews because I have no clue**

 **Also tell me if you want me to continue writing these stories, because I know a story about and OC isn't overly favourable and I'm planning on writing five more stories after this one ( _chuckles: I'm in danger_ )**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :D**

 **R &R!**

 **~W.O.T~**


	10. All Over

**Oh no.**

 _ **Oh no.**_

 _ **I can't...j-just...sh*t...**_

 **OK!**

 **Try not to be too disappointed, although I'm sure you're used to it by now.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Kate, the rest belongs to Sonic Team SEGA**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Any wrong move, and I snap his neck in heartbeat. So, are you willing to listen?"

Nobody moved, frozen to the spot by the young fox held in such a dangerous position. Mephiles stood up straight, never loosening his grip on Tails. Sonic, who was trembling from head to foot, steeled himself and began to advance on Mephiles. Sally held him back, and gave a warning head shake. She then turned to Mephiles, remaining wary of Sonic's movements. She glanced towards Tails briefly before looking up at his grey and teal captor.

"Yes, we are," she said calmly "just don't hurt him,"

Mephiles gave a small chuckle and shifted his grip on Tails so he could point at Sonic, Silver and Shadow, almost in a deranged way.  
"You three...you split Iblis and I up, and its conscience died. Solaris is no longer possible, but..." there was a sinister pause "there's another powerful being underneath this stupid planet-"

His speech was cut off as a few of the group interrupted him.

"Dark Gaia?" Sally blurted out suddenly.

Shadow stepped forward, but retreated slightly as Mephiles gripped Tails' head harder. Tails clenched his eyes shut at Mephiles' grip and whimpered slightly.

"You've already said it is us you want dead," said Shadow "damaging the whole planet isn't necessary,"

Mephiles laughed again, dark and cold, before jerking is head upwards, towards the sky.  
"Oh, I'm going to do more than that. I'm going to destroy this miserable rock, and all of you along with it. And then, I will complete my work that I began as Solaris to become the only being in existance," he finished proudly, before lifting Tails up slightly "which brings me to my proposal,"

He paused, making sure he had everyone's attention. However, he failed to notice Sonic, Silver and Kate subtly whispering to each other behind Sally and Shadow.  
"I want every single Chaos Emerald you have because, I know all four of those cannons of yours are powered by them," he began. He then shifted his grip slightly so he could point at the three hedgehogs "I want to kill you three, and I want the rest of you to swear that you will stay out of my way," he then growled menacingly "all of that, or Tails dies,"

There was profound silence at his words as he was letting his proposal sink in. Still, the two hedgehogs and the wolf were speaking in very hushed whispers, their mouths barely moving. To someone like Mephiles, it would have simply looked as if they were stood there with their mouths slightly agape. Then, there was slight movement within the captive group which lasted only a second. Still, Mephiles didn't notice as he raised his brow at them all.

"No? Nothing? How little could you possibly care for this fox?"

Sonic held out a hand to stop Sally as she stepped out to speak. However, he himself remained silent. Mephiles appeared to be completely astounded.  
"Well, this is unexpected,"

Tails squirmed again as Mephiles shifted his grip.  
"As you wish..."

Suddenly, just before Mephiles was about to twist Tails' head sharply, Sonic bounded foward, looking surprisingly happy.

"Ah, hang on just a minute,"

Mephiles stopped mid-twist and stared at Sonic in loathing.  
"What?" he snapped through gritted teeth.

Sonic grinned, looking very smug.  
"When you were telling us your brilliant plan, you failed to check who was actually listening to your rubbish," he explained. Mephiles rolled his eyes.  
"You're running out of time, rodent,"

The cobalt hedgehog grinned more than ever.  
"You also missed out one very key detail, one that will put you in the book of failure for the rest of eternity," he said brightly "to sum it up, you're an idiot,"

Mephiles let out something between a yell and a growl, annoyed at Sonic's attitude.  
" _What is it? What did I miss?_ " he barked menacingly.

Sonic's grin turned into a slight, knowing smile.  
"Two of us are missing,"

He quickly glanced behind him, and Mephiles peered over Sonic's shoulder to count how many of the group were there. After a brief inspection, he realised that Silver and Kate were missing.

In his sudden spurt of rage, he threw Tails to the ground and grabbed Sonic roughly by the shoulders. He then created a bright lilac energy sphere in his palm, and held it dangerously close to Sonic's head.  
"Where are they? Tell me _now_!"

The answer to his question came but a second later, and it came crashing down on top of Mephiles' head in the form of a blue-green ball of light shooting down from above, effectively stunning Mephiles and pinning him down "We're right on top of you, creep," Silver grunted.

Sonic gave a thumbs up to Silver and waved to the others to get out of the circle.  
"Guys! Go! Get to the cannons!"

Antoine nodded once before he, Bunnie and Amy cut a path through the creatures. As they ran out of the circle, Sally pointed back to Mephiles.  
"What are you doing?" she panted as they ran "all you've done is made him more angry than he was! A-and Tails is still there!"

They all split off into the groups that were manning the cannons, except Sonic went with Sally so he could explain everything to her.  
"Don't worry, Sal'," he said calmly "we made a plan,"

 ***flashback***

"Oh, I'm going to do more than that. I'm going to destroy this miserable rock, and you all along with it..."

Meanwhile, whilst Mephiles was ranting on, Sonic, Kate and Silver had stepped back, and had begun to speak in hushed whispers, barely moving their mouths.

"Sonic, I have a feeling whilst he's preoccupied we should be coming up with a plan," Silver said "there's no good outcome here,"

Kate bit her lip as Sonic had a moment of thought. She then began to speak hurriedly.  
"What did we do in Onyx City? How did we get Mephiles to the dimension?" she asked. Sonic frowned.

"I did a homing attack on him and Tails-"

Kate cut him off with a strange, almost manic smile.  
"There you go. You disorientated him, and it worked. So what if we do that again?"

Sonic widened his eyes slightly, looking hopeful.  
"Right. OK. So how do we do that without hurting Tails?"

Kate sighed, and stared around at the creatures.  
"Those creatures will dive on any threat to Mephiles..." she trailed off, momentarily in deep thought "...so what if we could get the creatures to dive on Mephiles instead?"

Silver and Sonic nodded in understanding, keeping an eye on Mephiles as he began to list off his requests. Kate too saw that he was nearly done, and began to talk quicker.  
"Right, Silver and I will light speed out of here. Sonic, stall him so we have time to get into position. Silver will drop down on top of him, and I'll grab Tails whilst Sonic gets everyone out,"

As she finished, she grabbed Silver's arm, and Sonic grinned.  
"Good luck,"  
The hedgehog and the wolf smiled briefly before they disappeared with a brief flicker, and Sonic stepped forward as if nothing had happened.

 ***flashback end***

Sally nodded in approval as Sonic finished his explanation.  
"Not bad," she said, adjusting the cannon slightly "now what?"

Sonic pointed towards the crowd in the middle of the clearing.  
"It's up to Silver and Kate, now,"

*meanwhile*

The ivory hedgehog struggled to keep Mephiles securely under him as he writhed and fought to get free. The creatures had kept their positions, unable to move without their master's order. Mephiles was enraged at them all.  
"What are you waiting for, idiots?" he barked "get him off of me!"

Teeth gritted, Silver called up to Kate, who was levitating someway out of the circle.  
"Kate, now!"

His shout was answered by another blue-green flash, darting past Mephiles and grabbing Tails in the process. Silver watched as the ball of light dropped down at the cannon he and Kate were supposed to be stationed at. He leant down to Mephiles, smirking at his previous order to his minions.  
"That was a big mistake, buddy,"

Before Mephiles could question Silver, the time traveller had shot upwards as the creatures leapt at him, and Mephiles gave a yell of surprise as his entire legion of creatures came crashing down on him. Many of the monsters began to disintegrate as Mephiles destroyed them in his desperate bid to climb out of the mound of bodies.

Up in the sky, Silver waved frantically at the others.  
"Now! Do it now!" he yelled, shooting across the clearing to get out of the way of the blast.

He landed smoothly next to Kate and Tails, who were ready to fire. Around the clearing, signals were being relayed as a go ahead. Opposite them, the three could see Sally counting down from five.

Mephiles had just managed to climb out of the mountain of monsters, more furious than ever. Now in some sort fury and madness filled frenzy, he stumbled down the pile and began to sprint towards Sonic and Sally, ready to kill.

Then, Sally lowered her last finger. Zero.

There was a huge roar of sound as the cannons burst into life. Light blossomed at the muzzles of the dimension cannons, causing Mephiles to be stunned and halted in his path. One by one, they fired the same blinding light as the cannon back in Onyx City. All four beams converged on the centre, enveloping the creatures and Mephiles.

Light splayed and shot out in all directions, illuminating the night sky and the surrounding forest. After a minute or so, the light seemed to implode on itself, as though something was swallowing it up. After the light shrunk to a tiny bright ball, it disappeared completely, revealing the empty clearing.

All was quiet for a few minutes, until Sonic stepped out into the clearing to have a look around. He was shortly followed by everyone else. When Tails jogged up to him, he looked especially relieved. He gave the young fox a short noogie on the head and laughed.  
"Had me worried for a moment there, bud," he sighed with relief.

"Had us all worried," said Rotor, clapping Tails on the back. Tails laughed, almost in an embarassed way.

A sudden bleeping noise made them all jump. The noise was coming from Sally's wrist communicator. It was Elias, and he had obviously seen the light from the blast from Castle Acorn back in Mobotropolis.  
"Sally? What happened? Are you all OK? Did you do it?"

Sally ran a hand through her hair, smiling and laughing in relief.  
"Yes, yes, we did it," she replied "we're coming back, it's over,"

* * *

 **Right.**

 **Right.**

 **Just hear me out.**

 **This is rushed, very much so. In fact I'd go as far as to say that this is as rushed as Sonic '06.**

 **OK, so, 1: I was up at 3am writing this for some stupid reason, so obviously I wasn't fully with it :D 2: I want to finish this story. I dragged it out for too long and damn I want to move on to the next one (yes, there's another one. Don't look at me like that)**

 **It's fine...it's all fine...**

 **...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed despite it being an utter pile of shi-sorry.**

 **R &R!**

 **~W.O.T~**

 **(P.S: Sorry if the characters are OOC. 3am writing is never good)**


	11. Epilogue

**YESSSS LAST CHAPTER**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Kate, everything else belongs to Sonic Team SEGA**

 **Anyway, enjoy :D**

* * *

 ***2 days later***

Kate was sat at the small table inside of her home, apparently in deep thought. Her head was propped up by her hand, and her elbow was resting on the table. Lying across the table in front of her was her cloak, and she appeared to be staring at it. She was so lost in thought, she didn't here a knock at the door, and she didn't notice Sonic enter the room.

The blue hedgehog shut the door softly behind him, and looked at Kate for a moment. She had been doing this a lot for the past two days, but no one knew why. Sonic lightly tapped Kate on the shoulder to break her out of her trance. Kate started, and rubbed her head.

"Do you know how to knock, hedgehog?" she groaned. Sonic raised his brow as he pulled out a chair to sit down next to her.

"I did knock," he told her honestly.

Kate frowned and messed about with her ears for a second, as though checking they still worked. Sonic tapped his gloved fingers on the wood as he spoke, looking at the cloak.  
"Getting ready to go?" he asked somewhat cheerfully.

Kate snorted, and began to fiddle around with her cloak.  
"I don't know. I've spent two days trying to make up my mind," she placed her head in her hands "still don't know what to do..."

Sonic shook his head in disbelief.  
"I still can't believe you're having trouble with that," he said, making Kate look up.

"Hm? Oh, I'm not...well...I am, but it's just..."

She trailed off, and Sonic's brow furrowed in confusion.  
"Just what?"

Kate leant back, pressing a hand to her forehead.  
"I want to stay, but I don't really have a lot of excuses," she said "I have no reason to stay, basically, but I'm finding it hard to make up my mind..."

Sonic tapped his foot on the floor, he understood where Kate was coming from, but he also knew that Kate would probably be happier staying in Mobotropolis. So, he nodded as if agreeing, before smiling and bringing up the reason why he had visited her.

"Listen, Kate, I'm not going to force you to stay or to leave," he began "but before you make up your mind, can I ask you something?"

The hand on Kate's forehead fell down to her lap, and she looked at Sonic, giving him the go ahead. Sonic turned so he could properly face her, and his smile grew wider.  
"How does being a Freedom Fighter sound to you?"

Kate's eyes widened at his question, and her ears perked up hopefully.  
"Are you serious?"

Sonic nodded, and Kate laughed, half with joy, half with relief. The cobalt hedgehog chuckled at her happiness.  
"How's that for an excuse to stay?"

"Brilliant excuse, hedgehog, _brilliant_ ," she replied, completely over the moon.

However, Sonic's smile had faded to a confused frown because, just for a second, Sonic swore he saw Kate's eyes flicker from blue to a bright, vivid orange, before quickly switching back to blue again. Kate seemed oblivious to this, and was worried about Sonic's sudden frown.  
"What's the matter?"

Sonic vaguely gestured at her eyes.  
"N-nothing...it's just...I thought I saw..." he cleared his throat awkwardly "nevermind..."

There was a bit of an awkward pause, before Sonic clapped his hands together once.

"Right...er...so...what do you say?" he said, regaining his jovial attitude.

Kate, still unsure of Sonic's problem, decided to not mention it.  
"Hah, how could I say no?"

Sonic held out his hand, and Kate took it. Sonic shook once and grinned.  
"Welcome to the Freedom Fighters,"

Kate let go of his hand, and smiled.  
"Thanks, hedgehog,"

Sonic gave a quick wink before standing up to leave.  
"I'm going to tell Sally," he told her, walking to the door "I'll see you tomorrow, Kate,"

Just as he was about to leave, Kate stood up suddenly, making Sonic turn around in surprise.  
"What is it?"

Kate scratched behind her ear distractedly.  
"I...I just wanted to ask," she paused to clear her throat "is Silver staying?"

Sonic had a moment of thought. He had spoken to Silver the previous day about this matter, and he knew that Silver wanted to stay, and that he probably would end up staying in this time. Although, he wasn't entirely sure why Kate was asking about him.  
"Yeah, more than likely," he answered finally.

Kate surpressed a smile, and nodded once.  
"OK...if that's the case..." she smirked at him "I suggest you give him his own place,"

Sonic's head cocked to one side in confusion.  
"Why?"

Kate snorted and stifled a laugh as she placed her cloak on a hook near the door. She didn't need that anymore...  
"He can't stand your snoring," she choked before she burst out laughing.

Sonic scowled before opening the door.  
"Right..." he sighed bitterly as Kate laughed "fair enough..."

With that, he exited Kate's home, leaving the wolf to spend another five minutes laughing hysterically.

 ****Meanwhile-Doctor Eggman's base-Metropolis****

"Well well, look at that,"

The evil doctor ran a hand through his mustache as he viewed the large computer screen in front of him. On it, were pictures of the Freedom Fighters. His curiosity and slight surprise had arisen by two new pictures appearing on the screen: Silver and Kate.

"The Traitor and the Time Traveller," he snorted sarcastically "the Freedom Fighter's finest,"

Tearing his gaze away from the screen, he turned to the person he was speaking to.  
"How far is construction, Snively?"

Snively ran a hand through his few strands of hair on his head.  
"About eighty-five percent, sir," he answered with an oily tone "it should be ready in around four months,"

Eggman cackled loudly, slamming his hands down on the monitor in front of him and staring at the pictures distastefully.

"Excellent!" he said proudly "those silly little rats down in Mobotropolis will not be ready for this. I assure you..."

He jabbed his finger at the picture of Sonic before placing his hand back on the console.

" _This will be their end!_ "

* * *

 **And there you have it! The end!**

 **No idea when I'll start story three, just going to say that now.**

 **All I know is that No.3 will be a lot shorter. Very much so (well, I hope so)**

 **So, there is the end of Returned Foe! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **R &R!**

 **~W.O.T~**


End file.
